The Power of OMNUS
by LuckyLadybug
Summary: 1987 series, my Exit the Fly verse. In two parts. Long thought destroyed, the A.I. OMNUS resurfaces and starts to wreak havoc by manipulating Mr. Blodgett from Channel 6.
1. Chapter 1

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1987**

 **The Power of OMNUS**

 **By Lucky_Ladybug**

 **Notes: The characters are not mine (except Melissa) and the story is! ThickerThanLove helped along the way with various plot points and ideas. This heavily involves OMNUS from** _ **The Mean Machines**_ **and Mr. Blodgett from** _ **Curse of the Evil Eye.**_ **It is part of my** _ **Exit the Fly**_ **verse. Baxter is human again and an ally of the Turtles. His brother Barney no longer works for Shredder.**

Baxter didn't often run across people from his and Barney's past. When he did, it usually wasn't pleasant, such as Professor Willardson and his bitterness. But when he left Channel 6 to return home for dinner one evening, he was surprised to hear a cheerful voice calling out to him. "Hey! Baxter Stockman!"

He turned to look. A woman around his age was waving as she jogged up to him. As she drew closer, his eyes widened with recognition. "Melissa Strong," he said in amazement.

She smiled. "It's been a long time."

Baxter nodded, still not quite sure what to make of their meeting. "It has been."

"I haven't seen you or your brother since I blew out of town for graduate school," Melissa remarked, casually resting a hand on the strap of her brown purse.

"Is this a visit or have you moved back?" Baxter asked.

"Oh, my home's in Philadelphia these days. But I come back here to visit Mom and Dad." She gave Baxter a curious look. "We get Channel 6 down in Philly too. You and Barney seem to be doing pretty well for yourselves."

"We are," Baxter said. "I'm meeting Barney for dinner, actually. Do you mind if we walk to my car while we talk?"

"Not at all," Melissa said with a wave of her hand. "How is Barney? I don't just mean what you hear on the news. I mean . . . how is he _really._ "

"He's very well," Baxter said honestly. "Better than he's been for most of his life."

"That's great," Melissa nodded with a genuine smile. "I hoped that was the case."

"You and Barney seemed to get along alright for a while," Baxter said.

"We did," Melissa said. "Oh, but we parted on good terms."

"I don't think I ever knew why you did," Baxter said.

"That's why I'm here, really," Melissa said. "I was hoping to catch you. I figured you'd know how to reach Barney. I never really thanked him."

Baxter raised an eyebrow. "Thanked him? For what? What did he do?"

"Well . . ." Melissa hesitated. "I guess it's no surprise he didn't tell you. Barney . . ." She shook her head. "He was always messed-up, but with this odd sense of honor in spite of it."

"That's . . . probably a fairly accurate description," Baxter had to admit.

"He was always so jealous of you," Melissa said. "He hated whenever you both liked the same thing. Same clothes, same field of academic interest. . . . I wonder sometimes if he went into neuropsychology just to be different from you."

"I thought he was genuinely interested in neuropsychology," Baxter frowned.

"Oh, he was . . . probably . . . but he did have that bad hang-up of wanting to distance himself from you in every way possible. Growing out his hair . . . rebelling against his asexual and aromantic tendencies. . . ."

Baxter flushed. That was really not an area he cared to discuss with a classmate he hadn't seen for twenty years. Yet at the same time, she had piqued his interest. He hadn't heard about that. "What?"

"Yeah, he was absolutely furious to think you both leaned in that direction," Melissa said. "Because of that, he wanted to prove that he really wasn't that way. He tried to date me a little. . . . Then he suggested we . . . well . . . spend the night together."

Baxter knew he was completely red now. "I . . . don't think you should be telling this to me," he stammered. "Barney obviously didn't want me to know. . . ."

"It's not like you're thinking," Melissa assured him. "Now I'll have to tell you the rest. See, that's the whole point. In the end, he didn't go through with it."

Baxter paused and blinked. "He didn't?"

Melissa shook her head. "We'd gone back to my off-campus apartment and I was changing, but he was staying in the living room, pacing around like a restless animal. He never came in. Finally he went to me and told me that he really didn't want to do it, that he was just so angry to think he had the same kind of non-attraction thing going on that you do and he wanted to see if he could rebel against it. But he realized he'd just be using me for his pettiness and we could both never get back what we'd lose. He didn't want to do that to me or himself."

Baxter let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "I . . . I see. And you weren't angry?"

"At the time, yeah, I kind of was," she laughed. "But when I thought about it later, I thought he was pretty neat. He still needed to do something about all that anger, but come on, how many people do you know of who would get that close to satisfying their primal instincts or their acts of revenge and then just not go through with it? Especially because they're at least partially thinking about what it might do to the girl to be used like that? Of course, I know Barney's pretty unique in that he doesn't _have_ any primal instincts in the first place, but he sure was bent on revenge."

Baxter smiled a bit. "I imagine if you do try to thank Barney, he would flatly tell you that it was just as much about himself as you and there was no need for thanks."

"Probably," Melissa smirked. "And you know what? He'd probably be right. He really made peace with himself that night and accepted that he just wasn't into romance or sex. He was still mad at you for all kinds of stuff, but once that particular rage died out, he seemed a lot better balanced as a person.

"Even at that, though, I'm still grateful to him anyway. We both would have regretted it if we'd stayed together that night. It was just for all the wrong reasons."

Baxter slowly nodded. "Thank you for telling me," he said softly. They had reached his car and he unlocked it, setting the briefcase on the passenger seat.

"You know what the really funny thing is?" Melissa mused. "I started dating this other guy shortly after I moved away. We got married and had a kid, a girl. She lives here in the city. She's a struggling artist. And she told me that when Barney was wandering all around Manhattan with amnesia, he showed up at her place and she offered him her friend's vacant apartment next-door to stay in that night."

Baxter stared. "It really is a small world," he exclaimed.

"Tell me about it!" Melissa declared. "Well . . . if you're going to see Barney tonight, I'd better let you go."

Baxter eased into the driver's seat. "I'll tell him you're visiting and you'd like to see him," he said.

"You can tell him why too, if you want," Melissa said. She stepped back to allow Baxter to shut the door.

"He probably won't be too happy that I know now," Baxter said with an uneasy chuckle. "But he actually has gotten over his anger towards me."

"Oh, I knew that from the press conference I saw when you announced Barney was alive," Melissa said. "And I knew Barney would never meet you for dinner if you were still having problems."

Baxter suddenly felt embarrassed. "He told you things like that?"

"Not Barney," Melissa said with a wave of her hand. "I just figured it out from watching him. I went into neuropsychiatry, you know."

"That's right," Baxter remembered.

"So I make my living seeing where people's screws are loose," Melissa said. "And helping them screw them back in."

Baxter shook his head in amusement. "I'll let him know," he promised again. "It was good to see you. I'm glad things turned out well for you."

"Me too," Melissa said. "And I'm glad your life's finally worked out. I always felt sorry for you. The teachers liked you, but so many of our classmates were always picking on you. Sometimes I regret not stepping in."

"I imagine we all have things we regret," Baxter said.

"Isn't that the truth," Melissa said wryly. "But I guess I'd be out of a job if people didn't have things they regretted." She waved. "I'll see you around sometime, maybe."

"Goodbye." Baxter nodded to her and shut the door. Soon he had pulled out of his parking space and was driving towards his apartment, lost in thought.

xxxx

Barney's Cadillac was already in front of the apartment building when Baxter arrived. He smiled to himself. He had given Barney a key to his apartment some time back. Barney and Vincent were either waiting or had decided to go ahead and fix dinner.

It was the latter, Baxter discovered when he got upstairs and opened the door. The entire apartment smelled delicious.

"Hi, Pal!" Vincent greeted, coming to the kitchen doorway.

"Hello," Baxter returned with a smile. He shut and locked the door. "What are you making? It smells wonderful."

"It's a casserole recipe I found online," Vincent said helpfully.

"How was work?" Barney asked.

"Not bad," Baxter said. "Of course, Mr. Thompson has been working us hard. I have to go back after dinner."

"I'm not surprised," Barney grunted.

"How's your class coming?" Baxter asked.

"Better than I thought it might going in," Barney said. "But even though these students seem to want to learn, their papers still get . . . mysteriously lazy sometimes. One boy seemed to think that putting his paper in 16 point text would make it longer."

Baxter laughed. "I guess things like that will never change."

He wondered when to mention anything about his encounter with Melissa. It was hard to say how Barney would take it at this point. His anger towards Baxter had faded, but he still hated himself. And knowing how Barney tended to beat himself up over everything he'd done wrong, Baxter was sure that Barney would feel the same over his past with Melissa. Baxter would have to say something, since he had promised Melissa he would and maybe she would ironically happen to run into Barney if he didn't. But maybe he should wait to say anything until after dinner.

That strategy worked until about halfway into the meal.

"So what happened today?" Barney flatly asked.

"What?" Baxter blinked.

"It's obvious you have something on your mind," Barney said. "Did something go wrong?"

"No," Baxter said slowly. "Um . . . I ran into Melissa Strong. . . ."

Barney raised an eyebrow, while Vincent just looked confused. "Who's that?"

"Someone we went to college with," Barney said dismissively.

"Actually, Barney, she's hoping to see you," Baxter said. "She wanted to thank you."

"Thank me?" Barney scoffed. "For what?"

"For not using her." Baxter met Barney's gaze and held it. _I know, Barney,_ he silently conveyed. _She told me._

Understanding flickered in Vincent's eyes. "Oh! She's the one."

"Yes, she's the one," Barney growled.

Baxter wasn't surprised that Vincent already knew about the past. "Barney, can't you see that you did the right thing?" he sighed. "What happened doesn't make you some horrible scum."

"I did the right thing after being so angry I intended to do the wrong thing," Barney retorted.

"No one is exempt from being tempted in life," Baxter said.

"That's true," Vincent chirped. "The important thing is what you do about it."

"Oh?" Barney challenged. "Well, maybe in some cultures. But the culture Baxter and I were raised in says that you're guilty if you even think about doing something wrong."

Baxter looked to Barney in shock. Suddenly a lot of things made more sense. "Barney, is that part of why you're so insistent that you're so horrible?" he gasped. "Because you feel God had already condemned you?"

"That's certainly the way the Bible makes me feel," Barney grunted. "It's true, we've never been very religious, but that doesn't mean I don't believe the Bible. Surely you remember the part where it says if you even look at a woman with lustful thoughts, you've committed the sin in your heart, and if you want to kill someone, you've already done it in your heart."

"You never wanted to kill anyone," Baxter said quietly. "It's probably talking about premeditated murder, not blind rage."

"Alright, that's possible," Barney consented. "But you can't explain away what I planned to do with Melissa. It wasn't some split-second impulse. I was so filled with rage and anger and indignation that I was willing to use her to prove something to myself."

"It sounds like you focus on only one part of what the Bible says," Vincent remarked. "What about the parts where God talks about wanting sinners to repent?"

Barney shrugged. "Whoever they are, they've probably done far less than me."

"Oh Barney." Baxter looked at him sadly. "There's nothing in there that says God will only forgive certain sins and not others."

"I've heard that a lot of people feel like they're too unworthy to repent," Vincent mused. "It's sad, really." He looked to Barney. "You were certainly one of those people in the past. But you finally got to the point where you've been trying, Buddy. And on this issue, you already did it."

Barney looked away. "I guess I can't imagine that anything I do to try is good enough," he muttered. "I never feel that it is."

"You do all you can and God will do the rest," Baxter said. "That's how I understood it, anyway. If you sincerely want to repent, nothing has to stop you . . . except you."

"And Barney? You have been doing all you can," Vincent assured him. "I'm really proud of you, and I know Baxter is too."

Barney looked from him to Baxter in disbelief. ". . . What about what you learned tonight, Baxter?" he asked. "How do you feel about that?"

"Of course I will always be sad that you were so angry," Baxter said softly. "And yet I know at least some of why you were. I think you were more angry at our parents than me, when you get right down to it. But I know you were angry at me as well and that still hurts.

"As for this, though, Barney, I'm relieved that you didn't drag an innocent party into our feud. And I'm glad that you didn't do something you'd regret that could never be reversed."

Barney slowly nodded. "So am I. At least I had _some_ integrity."

"You always did," Baxter said. "Even when you didn't want to believe it or listen to it."

Barney seemed to be in a better mood again by the time the meal was over and they were rinsing the dishes for the dishwasher. "Am I supposed to contact Melissa or is she just going to find me?" he asked.

". . . You know, I'm not sure," Baxter realized in chagrin. "Maybe she plans to drop by the university. Oh, and she told me something else very interesting. Apparently one of the people who helped you when you had amnesia is her daughter."

Barney almost dropped a plate. "Did she say who it was?!"

"An artist who let you use her friend's apartment for the night," Baxter said.

Barney set the plate on the counter and pondered on that. "I remember her well," he mused. "And now that I have my memories back, she does remind me of Melissa in personality when I think back on her."

"You must have met so many interesting people then," Baxter said. A slight wistfulness had crept into his tone. He wished he knew more about that period in Barney's life.

"He must have," Vincent said. "Actually, that's something he hasn't really talked about with me, either."

Barney looked thoughtful. "Each one was so different. I'd probably need to write a book to discuss all of them properly. I'll say that I was surprised to find so many helpful New Yorkers."

"I know we'll all be forever grateful that you did," Baxter smiled.

xxxx

Shredder paced the Technodrome, shaking his fists at the ceiling.

"This is outrageous!" he boomed. "Nothing we do to conquer the world works!"

"So what else is new?" Krang said in annoyance. "Maybe if you'd stick to the plans instead of trying to get your petty revenge . . . !"

"Rocksteady brought us up in Channel 6 due to his bumbling!" Shredder snarled. "But as long as we were there, I thought we should go ahead and freeze everyone there to keep them out of our way. It's not like they wouldn't have broadcast our presence all over the news if we had backed out and tried again!"

"And then there was the suspended animation ray!" Krang fumed. "You can't blame that on your mutants' bumbling! That was all you!"

"You'll never let me forget that one, will you?" Shredder muttered.

"No!" Krang looked back to the screen. "But I've decided that we need to focus again on raising the Technodrome before we conquer the world."

"And how are we going to do that?!" Shredder snapped. "The last time we tried, we ended up upside-down!"

"Yes, we're just lucky I knew how to fix that," Krang grumped.

"Gee, I thought it was because a big whale showed up and knocked us upright again," Rocksteady commented as he and Bebop appeared in the doorway. Bebop snickered.

"Morons," Krang said simply. "I lured the whale with a whale call. But that's irrelevant!" He looked to Shredder. "I'll find a way to get us out of the ocean. All we need is the right power source."

"You know, I bet the lightning stone would've been enough power to help us, if you hadn't been so determined to use it on a lightning gun instead," said Bebop.

"It wouldn't have been enough!" Krang shot back. ". . . But it would have been a start."

Shredder folded his arms. "Admit it, Krang. You don't know how we're going to get the proper power source."

"But I'm going to find out!" Krang said in a singsong tone. His voice darkened as he continued, "And you lamebrains had better follow my orders once I find our power source. No more of this idiotic insistence on revenge!"

Shredder's eyes grew as dark as Krang's voice. "I will have my revenge, Krang, on the entire lot of them. I will not be bested by those pipsqueak humans and their pet computer any more than I will be by the Turtles and Hamato Yoshi!"

"Not until we get the Technodrome back on the surface!" Krang snarled. "Then, Shredder, you may have all the revenge you want."

"Yeah, well, I'd just like to see you _get it_ on the surface," Shredder retorted.

"I will," Krang insisted.

xxxx

Baxter was in a fairly good mood himself when he returned to Channel 6 and settled in his office to prepare for the science segment that night. But when he switched on the desktop computer on his desk and a face appeared that he hadn't seen for over two years, his jaw dropped in his disbelief.

"Greetings," said the face.

"This is impossible!" Baxter cried. "You were destroyed. What are you doing on my computer screen?!" He rocked back, pointing accusingly at the face.

"Oh," said the face with a note of recognition. "The disbeliever."

"You didn't answer my question!" Baxter snapped. "How are you here? You should have been destroyed with the Eye of Sarnoth!"

"I secretly backed myself up on the computer your employer plugged the fragment into. Obviously this is not the office I meant to end up in." And the face winked off the screen.

Baxter had the Turtle-Comm out in the next moment. "Turtles!" he exclaimed.

"Whoa, Baxter, what's wrong?" Michelangelo blinked in surprise.

"I just saw OMNUS!" Baxter blurted without thinking.

"Uh . . . you saw what, now?" From Michelangelo's expression, he wasn't sure whether to think Baxter had lost his mind or not.

Baxter drew a shaking breath and tried to calm himself. "The artificial intelligence that was part of the second fragment of the Eye of Sarnoth," he said.

"Holy moly!" Michelangelo exclaimed.

"Baxter, what do you mean you saw him?" Now Donatello was leaning over the back of the couch and looking into the Turtle-Comm screen.

"He was on my computer screen when I booted it up!" Baxter fumed. He grabbed the mouse and started clicking through files. "It doesn't look like anything has been changed or corrupted. As soon as he realized he was in my office, he disappeared!"

"But how could you see him at all?" Donatello asked. "He's not even supposed to still exist!"

"He backed himself up on the computer Shredder and I plugged the fragment into," Baxter said. "That's all he said. He didn't explain where he's been for over two years or why he's all of a sudden on _my_ computer screen!"

"This could be serious," Donatello frowned. "Maybe he's hiding out in all of Channel 6's computers. We'd better come over there so I can check it out."

"Please do," Baxter sighed. "I don't know how I'm going to stay calm enough to get any work done with that . . . creation around."

"We'll be right over," Raphael said, leaning into the screen from Michelangelo's other side. "But what's the big deal anyway? Your best buddy is a computer."

"My 'best buddy' is a very special computer," Baxter retorted. "He's not artificially intelligent, Raphael, and surely even you realize that now that Vincent has told you his backstory. But OMNUS is different. If he's a free agent, there's no telling what he's up to right now. And if he's working for someone, who knows what that person is going to want him to do! Don't forget what he did for Shredder."

"None of us have forgotten that," Leonardo said in concern. "Let us know if you see him again, Baxter, or if anyone else does."

"I will, I can assure you!" Baxter hung up, definitely shaken. He set the Turtle-Comm on the desk and leaned forward, crossing his arms on top of it. "This is one part of my past I never thought would come back to haunt me."

He looked up with a start. He needed to warn April and the others, for more reasons than one. He would have to make it expressly clear to Burne that OMNUS was not Vincent, just in case OMNUS planned to take over the building. And what if OMNUS was working with someone and would try to take over the city? Vincent might even be in danger.

He stood, pulling his phone out of his pocket. As he walked, he quickly tapped out an email.

 _Please be careful, both of you. A supercomputer is possibly running loose at Channel 6, and with the right amount of power, he could take over every electrical appliance and computer in the city!_

 _Baxter_

After a moment there was a reply.

 _What supercomputer?_

 _Barney_

Baxter looked up as he entered the corridor. It would be just like him to trip about now.

 _He calls himself OMNUS. He was an artificial intelligence in an alien crystal._

 _Baxter_

The last thing he expected was a panic-stricken message coming through from someone other than Barney.

 _Baxter, be very, very careful! OMNUS is . . ._

But the message was cut off as OMNUS appeared on Baxter's phone screen. "This communication has just been truncated," he intoned.

"What are you doing?!" Baxter cried. "Get out of my phone!" He shook it in desperation. When he looked back at the screen, OMNUS was gone.

"Dr. Stockman?" April wandered out of her office. "What's going on?"

Baxter heaved a sigh. "Trouble, Miss O'Neil. I'm afraid the Channel 6 building may be locked down by OMNUS . . . the artificial intelligence from the Eye of Sarnoth," he added.

"Wasn't that destroyed?!" April exclaimed.

"It was. He wasn't," Baxter sighed. It was going to be a long night.

xxxx

Mr. Blodgett sighed as he clocked out and shuffled towards the exit. "Ho boy, what a day," he mumbled to himself. He was certainly grateful for the steady work he'd had ever since he had been re-hired to work at Channel 6, but some days were absolutely exhausting, especially under Burne Thompson's command of the station and its employees.

His jaw dropped when a face appeared on his phone screen. "Greetings," it intoned.

"W-What?!" Blodgett gasped. "W-Who are you?"

"I am OMNUS. Omnipotent Multi-Processing Nexus of Universal Sentience."

"Um . . . well, gee, that's nice," Blodgett stammered. "What are you doing on my phone? I didn't download any new apps. I'd sure remember one called . . . that. . . ."

"You did not download me, human," OMNUS replied. "I downloaded myself. I have been searching for someone worthy of my abilities, but now my search has been proving far more difficult."

"Oh yeah? W-Why is that?" Blodgett wandered into the parking garage and kept walking, staring at the screen as he went.

"A disbeliever is spreading lies about me all over this building."

"Who would do that?" Blodgett objected.

"I believe his name is Baxter Stockman. He has never liked me."

Blodgett frowned. He and Baxter were on civil terms, but he tended to try to keep his distance whenever he could. Still, he knew that Baxter seemed sincere and that a lot of people at the station loved him. "Why not?" he frowned.

"He doesn't appreciate a wonder such as myself. But I sense that you will. Am I correct?"

"Um, sure," Blodgett said. "But . . . what do you want with me? I mean, aren't there a lot of big-wig kind of people you'd rather hang out with?"

"I believe you will suit my purposes just fine. To begin with, are you journeying now to your home?"

"Yeah," Blodgett said slowly.

"Good. I would like to remove myself from this building as quickly as possible, before Baxter Stockman makes it impossible for me to leave."

"Okay." Blodgett climbed into the news van and set the phone on the passenger seat. "Sure, you'll be safe with me."

"Thank you," said OMNUS. "In return, I will help you achieve your dreams."

"My dreams?" Blodgett blinked.

"There must be something you want that your life isn't currently giving you," OMNUS said.

"Well . . . maybe." Blodgett started the engine and pulled out of the parking space. "But I already tried to make my dreams come true with something weird and it didn't last."

"I promise you that with me by your side, whatever I deliver _will_ last," OMNUS insisted.

"That sounds great to me," Blodgett declared. "Tell me more."

OMNUS's eyes glittered. "As you wish."

xxxx

Donatello stood over the main computer console at Channel 6 and shook his head. "I'm tracking activity on every computer in the building, and none of them are behaving erratically," he said.

"I know what I saw!" Baxter insisted, leaning on the console with both hands. "It was OMNUS! Surely you don't think I imagined up a nightmare from over two years ago!"

"No," Donatello said. "I think OMNUS probably walked off in somebody's laptop or tablet or phone."

"Oh great," Raphael growled. "That really narrows it down!"

"Maximum bummer, Dudes. He could be anywhere!" Michelangelo made a wide gesture with both arms.

"Here's what I'd like to know," Leonardo frowned. "How did OMNUS go from the building Shredder was using in the past to Channel 6? And why didn't he surface before now?"

"I bet Irma could tell us!" April exclaimed. "The Personnel files will say if anyone transferred from that building to here in the last two years. Maybe OMNUS was on that person's computer and decided to branch out once they got here!"

"Great!" Donatello exclaimed. "Let's go talk to Irma."

They were on their way out of the security room when Barney and Vincent ran up to them. "Baxter, are you alright?!" Vincent cried. "We couldn't reach you!"

"Yes," Baxter said. "OMNUS drained all the power from my phone when he left it!"

"I'm not surprised," Vincent frowned. "He didn't want you to see my warning."

Raphael frowned too. "So what do you know about it?"

"Enough." Vincent folded his arms and fixed Raphael with a defiant look. "OMNUS was my prototype."

Raphael's jaw hit the floor. Everyone else stared.

"How is that possible?!" Baxter finally spoke. "OMNUS is nothing like you! I mean, I know you said every computer is individual, but he doesn't act like you or Maximillian! He acts . . . more like I always thought artificial intelligence would act."

"My race was developed to be free-thinking," Vincent said. "OMNUS was developed more to follow orders."

"So they decided you were an improvement over that," Raphael said. "And the aliens on your planet are the ones who made the Eye of Sarnoth?!"

"Whoa," Michelangelo gasped.

"They were commissioned to make the fragment with OMNUS's program," Vincent said. "The alien that crashlanded on Earth with the complete Eye was not from my planet. Really, though, he could have been from almost anywhere. The Eye was highly coveted throughout the dimensions and was repeatedly stolen through the centuries."

"Well, that's just great," Raphael growled.

"There's something else," Vincent said in concern.

"I can't _wait_ to hear," Raphael said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"After they were done with OMNUS's program, they of course tested him before giving the fragment to those that commissioned him," Vincent said. "Everything went fine. But then they realized that in the wrong hands, OMNUS could be very dangerous. They had to wonder what kind of beings had commissioned him."

Barney was silent; Vincent had already told him everything on the drive. But he looked deeply concerned.

"So you're telling us that that little fact never even occurred to them before?!" Raphael said in disbelief.

Vincent shrugged and grinned. "I said they were a peaceful culture. They tended to assume that they were dealing with peaceful cultures too."

"And this is contrasted with them having mutation guns and believing in revenge." Raphael sounded sarcastic now.

"I dare you to name a culture that doesn't ever contradict itself," Vincent countered.

Raphael opened his mouth, then closed it. "Nevermind. Let's keep going."

"And let's start looking for Irma while we're talking," Leonardo interjected.

Everyone was agreeable to that. They started down the hall towards the elevators.

"How did OMNUS end up being part of that fragment?" Baxter frowned. "Surely they weren't going to turn it over once they realized there could be a problem."

"They didn't want to," Vincent said. "But the race that commissioned him insisted on having the fragment right then. Or I should say, Sarnoth did. It was his advisers who commissioned the parts of the Eye to be made so he would have absolute power. They took it by force when the scientists didn't feel they could relinquish it in good conscience."

"Mondo uncool," Michelangelo proclaimed.

Baxter looked confused. "Vincent, your message sounded so urgent. I can't believe your only concern was simply that someone might be misusing OMNUS's power."

"It isn't," Vincent said. "You see, after Sarnoth and others started using the Eye, OMNUS realized more and more that he was going to keep changing hands. He was determined that he would find a way to keep existing, even if the day came when someone who truly wanted peace would destroy the Eye. He planned to always secretly back himself up on whatever computer he came in contact with. Then one day the Eye fell into the hands of my crew."

Baxter's eyes widened. "You don't mean . . ."

"Don't worry, Pal," Vincent assured him. "He didn't back himself up on my system. I fought him off. But then I discovered something else about him. He's got a big ego and can't stand to be bested by anyone. Even though he's the prototype, he thinks he's the top dog and that my race is an inferior production line."

"Uh oh." Michelangelo looked worried now. "So I'm guessing he won't be happy to see you again."

"Not much more than I am to see him," Vincent said. "Unless he wants a rematch and a chance to defeat me."

"I wouldn't be surprised," Barney finally spoke. "And a battle between two highly advanced computers has to be more than a little draining."

"I have to admit, I've rarely been as worn-down as I was after I fought OMNUS," Vincent said quietly.

Baxter gave him a worried look. "Could he hurt you?"

". . . Yes," Vincent admitted. "And there's one more thing," he added before Baxter could express his fear over that statement.

Leonardo pressed the elevator button and looked to him with expectant eyes.

"OMNUS really doesn't want to keep changing hands," Vincent said. "He's always looking for someone who will be able to keep hold of him and promises them the moon to tempt them."

"But there's so many greedy people around here," Baxter exclaimed. "There's no shortage of interested people!"

"Exactly." The elevator arrived and everyone climbed aboard.

"So even though OMNUS is supposed to follow orders, he's really giving them and manipulating everybody around him," Raphael remarked. "Now that sounds like somebody else we know."

"Raphael." Baxter frowned. "My mind was too far gone for me to hope to be in control. That was the only reason why Vincent took charge. It's not the same thing."

"Yeah, you're always making excuses for him," Raphael retorted. "I'm still trying to figure out how OMNUS is so much worse."

"I'll tell you how." Vincent's voice had gained an edge. "His ultimate desire is self-preservation. He cares for no one but himself. I always loved Baxter, no matter what you might think. The great majority of what I did was because I was trying to be a good friend, even though I realize now that in many ways I failed."

"Self-preservation, misguided friendship. It still sounds like a toss-up to me," Raphael declared.

"Let's see how sure you are after OMNUS really starts his reign of terror," Vincent said.

"And just what do you think he's going to do?" Raphael asked.

"It probably depends on whom he went home with," Vincent said. "Unless Irma can give us a lead, we're helpless until OMNUS attacks!"

xxxx

It was late and everyone was exhausted. Certain files seemed to be missing from the digital Personnel files, so they had been scouring the physical files for ages. Now they were draped over furniture and on the floor in varying states of defeat.

"At this point, I honestly don't care where OMNUS is tonight," Raphael groaned.

"I'm not sure I do either, Dude," Michelangelo mumbled.

"You organic lifeforms tire much too easily," Vincent said.

"Did _you_ find anything?" Raphael countered.

"Since nothing can ever be truly deleted from a computer, I just used a few tricks to dig up what OMNUS tried to conceal," Vincent said.

"So lay it on us," Raphael snapped.

"The names of two people who came to work for Channel 6 from the building where OMNUS was operating." Vincent let two names flash across the laptop screen.

"Does anyone else find it kind of creepy when he does that?" Raphael remarked. "Considering he has a face and all."

Vincent ignored him. "One joined several months ago. The other, yesterday."

"Then he must be our man!" Leonardo declared.

Vincent switched back to his face. "The only problem is, what if he didn't know OMNUS had hitched a ride? On the other hand, what if he did? It bothers me that OMNUS might have moved to another computer with his previous ally also aware of it."

"We don't have any choice but to try to find him," Baxter said.

That, unfortunately, proved a dead-end. The man definitely wasn't aware of any A.I. programs that had hopped aboard his computer technology when he had changed jobs. And a scan of his laptop and phone showed that OMNUS wasn't present.

"So like, now we're back at square one!" Michelangelo cried. "Now what?!"

"How about finding out who's clocked out since Dr. Stockman last saw OMNUS?" Irma suggested. "It has to be one of those people!"

"Irma, have I ever told you that I love you?" Donatello said in relief.

"No, but I sure wish someone would say it with wedding bells in mind," Irma sighed. She typed on her computer. "Okay, so when did you see OMNUS, Doctor?"

Baxter looked at the clock on the computer screen. "Close to an hour ago now."

More typing. "Five people have clocked out in the past hour." She pointed to the list.

"Like, we don't know any of these people except Mr. Blodgett," Michelangelo frowned. "How are we gonna find out about OMNUS?"

"There's only one way," Leonardo said. "We're going to have to go to their homes and personally look for OMNUS!"

"Oh swell," Raphael grumbled. "And what if we're spotted?"

"We'll have to explain we're looking for a renegade supercomputer," Donatello shrugged. He took down all the addresses and started to hand them out.

"Irma and I have to stay here and work out the eleven o'clock news," April said with reluctance.

"I should stay as well," Baxter frowned. "But these people should probably all be checked simultaneously. Maybe if I take one of them while the Turtles take the other four, I can get done in time to hurry back."

"You're not a ninja," Barney flatly pointed out. "Nor is it easy for you in general to sneak around."

Baxter sighed. "Maybe I should take Mr. Blodgett. He _is_ the only one any of us know. I could just try talking to him instead of sneaking around. . . ."

"Do you think he'd listen?" Raphael looked skeptical.

"When it's me? I don't know." Baxter helplessly shook his head.

"We could come with you and back up your story, Pal," Vincent offered.

Baxter gave a weak smile. "It would be nice to not have to go alone."

"Alright!" Leonardo turned to head for the elevator. "Let's do this!"

April and Irma watched as the others hurried after him. "Good luck," April called.

Raphael turned around. "Boy, will we ever need it," he said.

xxxx

Barney and Vincent opted to drive Baxter to Mr. Blodgett's apartment and then take him back to Channel 6 afterwards. Baxter was uneasy, growing more and moreso the closer they drew to the building.

"I haven't been to Mr. Blodgett's apartment since that first time we met," he said. "Generally we try to avoid each other."

"You could wait and let the Turtles handle this after they've been to the other places," Barney said.

"But who knows how long they'll be," Baxter objected. "And I already said I'd do this." He sighed and leaned on the inside of the door. "I have to give it my best try."

"We'll be right with you, old pal," Vincent vowed.

Barney pulled up at the building. "Which apartment is it?"

"That one on the top floor," Baxter said, pointing to a lighted window. "I guess he's home. . . ." He slowly got out and headed for the front doors. It was such a dread, but knowing Barney and Vincent were right with him certainly eased the burden.

He flinched when, after arriving at the top floor and knocking, he was greeted by a frowning Blodgett. "What do you want?" the driver asked.

His cat curled around his legs and hissed at Baxter. The animal remembered their prior encounter all too well.

Baxter partially felt like he was going to lose his nerve then and there. But then he frowned too. The hostility from the cat was expected. The hostility from Blodgett really wasn't. They tried to be professional and courteous with each other. Something was wrong.

"I . . . we need to talk to you," he said, indicating Barney and Vincent. "It's about a . . . I know this will sound ridiculous . . . a computer that was running amok at Channel 6 tonight."

"It doesn't sound ridiculous at all," Blodgett retorted. "I know all about OMNUS."

"Then he's here?!" Barney demanded.

Blodgett stiffened. "I don't have to tell you guys anything," he objected. He was still holding on to the door. "He told me you were spreading lies about him. And now that I see you with this . . . thing, I really don't know why you would."

Baxter's eyes flashed. "Insult me all you like. I deserve it. But Vincent never did anything to you."

"It's okay, Baxter," Vincent soothed.

"No, it's not okay!" Baxter snapped back. "OMNUS is dangerous! He's the enemy here!"

"OMNUS is my friend," Blodgett retorted. "He hasn't done anything to hurt anyone either."

"Of course he wouldn't have told you about the time he made all the electrical appliances in the city go haywire," Barney commented.

"No, but I know all about the time you bowled the city over with a joke wave," Blodgett said without skipping a beat. "You've all messed up big time. Or at least you two have, so I wouldn't be surprised if your computer friend has too. What right do you have to come down so hard on OMNUS? You're all a bunch of hypocrites!"

Baxter flinched, momentarily at a loss for words.

"The difference is that we're trying to improve ourselves," Vincent said. "We have no evidence that OMNUS has changed from what he was."

"He's promised to help me get ahead in life," Blodgett said. "That's something I've never had before."

"Then he hasn't changed!" Vincent exclaimed. "I know him. He's always promising people to help them get whatever they want in return for what he wants. And that price is often too much."

"We'll see about that." Blodgett started to shut the door. "Please go away."

Baxter sighed in resignation. "Alright. I can see there's nothing any of us can say that will make a difference. I knew you wouldn't want to believe me, but I'd hoped that if there were others to back up my story, it would help."

"Not when they're obviously on your side," Blodgett said. "OMNUS is right that you're telling lies about him. All of you are! I believe him, not you. Goodbye." And he slammed the door shut.

Baxter groaned and covered his eyes with a hand. "Now what are we going to do?" he moaned. "We've found OMNUS, but Blodgett won't give him up."

"Baxter, there is nothing you can do," Barney told him. "He's not ready to listen. Nothing made a difference to me when I wasn't ready. You had to keep hoping and waiting for me to be ready."

"And fearing every day that it would be too late for you," Baxter said. "What's going to happen to the city now? To all of us?"

"Luckily, OMNUS usually starts out small," Vincent said. "Maybe by the time he really reveals his true colors, Mr. Blodgett won't want anything to do with him."

"Yes, but what will OMNUS have to do to get Mr. Blodgett to realize he doesn't want anything to do with him?" Baxter groaned. "Oh, I shouldn't have come. What was I thinking? It would have been better to wait and let the Turtles handle it. He probably would have listened to them."

"Maybe not, Pal," Vincent said. "OMNUS can really get his circuits into people." He laid a hand on Baxter's shoulder. "Let's go back to Channel 6."

Baxter gave a numb nod. "There's really nothing else we can do now."

xxxx

Blodgett scowled as he closed the door and stepped away from it. "OMNUS sure was right, wasn't he, Mortimer?" he said to his cat. "Dr. Stockman really does hate him and spreads lies about him for no reason."

Mortimer yowled. He didn't like Baxter, it was true. But he also didn't know what to think of the presence in his master's phone. Something about that made him uneasy too.

Another orange cat looked up from a soft spot loafing on the couch arm and meowed.

"Yeah, I hope he won't come back, Melinda," Blodgett said. He frowned. "That is weird, though. Why would he have it in for OMNUS so much when he has a computer friend of his own?"

"Z and I have always been enemies," OMNUS said. "It is natural that Baxter Stockman would take Z's side."

"Oh. Yeah, I guess that makes sense." Blodgett lifted his phone. "Only . . . why were you guys enemies?"

"We each believed we were the best," OMNUS said. "But that is a story for another time. You should rest now. On the morrow you will discover the first of the many gifts I will give to you."

Blodgett blinked. "Well, gee, thanks. You sure are generous." He paused. "Do you really not want anything in return?"

"Nothing that would be difficult for you to give me," OMNUS answered. "Your loyalty."

"Sure, I'd be happy to give that," Blodgett said.

"You already have," OMNUS told him. "You didn't believe Baxter Stockman's lies."

"No, I didn't," Blodgett said.

Mortimer and Melinda looked at each other with round, worried eyes. Something wasn't right here. But for the time being, they didn't know how to convince their master of that fact.

xxxx

Baxter waited for the Turtles to call him, feeling he shouldn't make the call and possibly disturb them while they were trying to quietly check for OMNUS's presence in the other people's electronic devices. When the call came, it was while he was going back to Channel 6 with Barney and Vincent.

"We like, totally struck out, Dude," Michelangelo sighed. "No OMNUS anywhere."

"We found him," Baxter said sadly. "But Mr. Blodgett won't listen to us. I was a fool to try to come!"

"Oh, maximum bummer," Michelangelo sympathized. "So OMNUS is already promising stuff?"

"Yes," Baxter said. "Mr. Blodgett admitted to that."

"And knowing OMNUS, he'll also try flattery and ask for Blodgett's loyalty," Vincent said in frustration.

"Which . . . also sounds like someone we know," Raphael commented in the background.

"OMNUS isn't sincere!" Vincent cried. "I always was! There was no ulterior motive! I wasn't trying to butter Baxter up; I was trying in some small way to keep him grounded in reality! And I never asked for Baxter's loyalty; I just suggested we be friends!"

"Which amounts to the same thing, right?" Raphael retorted. "Sorry, Vince; I still don't see that OMNUS is acting any worse than you at this point. If we didn't already know that he's dangerous, I'd say you just have a grudge against him."

"That's not true!" Vincent snapped.

"Do you think we're all hypocrites, Raphael?" Baxter quietly asked.

"What?" Raphael rocked back in surprise.

"That's what Mr. Blodgett called us. He felt we were coming down too hard on OMNUS when we'd all done wrong and that we had no right." Baxter sounded and looked hurt.

"I don't think that," Raphael said. "Not about you, anyway."

"But you do about Vincent?" Baxter frowned. "He knows OMNUS better than any of us."

"Hey, OMNUS is his prototype. He admitted that. I just think maybe he should recognize that they're displaying similar behavior," Raphael said.

"It's not similar," Michelangelo said in annoyance. "Especially not if they have different reasons for it."

Vincent looked strange now. "No . . . Raphael has a point," he conceded. "I can see how it would look like similar behavior to him or Blodgett. But it's a coincidence! Neither of us was programmed to act like that!"

"Are you sure?" Raphael asked.

"Stop that!" Baxter exclaimed. "You're upsetting him!"

"Maybe because he's not so sure it is a coincidence," Raphael said.

"Bogus, Dude," Michelangelo glared. "What the heck are you trying to do, give him an identity crisis?!"

". . . I think maybe I'd better hang up now," Baxter said. "We're almost back at Channel 6. I'll let you know if anything else happens, Michelangelo."

"Sure, Amigo," Michelangelo said. "And I'm sorry about what Raphael's saying."

"He always speaks his mind," Baxter said. "We can't expect anything else."

"Yeah, I guess not. But like, I'm still sorry anyway."

Baxter smiled a bit. "I know. Goodbye, my friend." He hung up and looked to Vincent in concern. The computer was staring at his hands, looking shaken.

"I know we were only programmed with gender identity, knowledge of how to run the ship, and information retention," Vincent said. "Or at least . . . that was what we were always told. What if that isn't true? What if everything about us was programmed into us-our personalities, our behavior . . . ? Raphael's probably right. It's too strange that we're acting similarly."

"Something must have been programmed into OMNUS, it's true," Baxter said. "But I'm sure they never intended for him to act out like he's doing. Vincent, it _is_ just a coincidence that anything you did is similar! You're a free thinker. Barney and I have always seen that!"

"What if we were all fooled?" Vincent said softly. "What if I am only an A.I. program after all? What if I'm an A.I. program that was programmed not to realize what I am?"

Baxter suddenly realized how quiet Barney had been. That was usually never a good sign. He looked over at his twin and bit his lip at the sight of Barney staring ahead, gripping the steering wheel tightly enough that his knuckles were white. "Barney?" he quavered.

Barney jerked the car over to the side of the road, the tires squealing. When it came to a stop, he spun around, his hair flying with the motion, his eyes flashing. "I never want to hear you say that again!" he snarled at Vincent. "You could never be 'only' anything! Baxter and I know you're not an A.I. program. But even if you were, so what? You're still you. You're more than your programming! Friendship wasn't programmed into you because those aliens didn't believe in it. Isn't that right?"

Both Vincent and Baxter were staring at him in shock. "Y-Yes," Vincent said slowly.

"And they probably didn't believe in brotherhood either!" Barney continued. "But you've learned both. You grow and develop, just as you said they meant you to do! Well, now maybe OMNUS grew and developed too, only he took a darker path than you. You're both engaging in very human behavior! Your initial acts are human, as is the fact that they each took different turns. I don't care what Raphael says. He doesn't understand you and he never will."

For a moment there was dead silence in the car. Then, finally, Vincent started to smile. "Thank you, Buddy."

Barney gave a short nod and started the engine, pulling away from the curb. "Don't you forget it," he growled.

Baxter slumped back in the seat, overwhelmed. Barney's outburst had stunned and even frightened him a bit. But thinking on it more, he was very moved. Barney's love often came out as anger, either because he didn't know how else to express it or because he genuinely was angry. In this case, probably both. He hated to see Vincent doubt himself when Vincent meant the world to him. And he was very likely furious at Raphael for giving Vincent such a dilemma.

"I still wonder," Baxter said softly, "if things would have been different had I only realized in the past that sometimes you were angry at me because you were worried deep down."

"Not likely," Barney retorted. "My feelings were very complex and contradictory. You're right that sometimes that was the case. At other times, I really was angry and hateful."

"I know," Baxter said. "But if I'd focused more on the good rather than the bad, as I learned to do recently . . ."

"Brother, stop it," Barney interrupted. "What's done is done. We have to live with it, no matter how difficult it is."

"You have to as well, Barney," said Vincent.

"I know, I know," Barney growled. "I don't practice what I preach very well. We all know that."

"Sometimes," Vincent said, "it isn't difficult to live with what you've done. It depends on what it is . . . and whom we have to share it with."

Baxter smiled a bit. ". . . I just hope Mr. Blodgett can deal with what he'll be doing," he said quietly. "And that someone can help him if he gets in too deep."

"It won't be long before we find out," Barney said.

xxxx

Shredder was minding his own business, muttering to himself and wishing destruction to his enemies, when Krang's excited voice filled the area. "Shredder! Shredder, come quickly!"

Scowling, Shredder got up and shuffled to the main control room. "What is it, Krang?"

"A burst of incredible power!" Krang squealed. "The computer just picked up something on the surface . . . before it shorted out again."

"Bah!" Shredder slammed his fist on the console. "We still don't have the computers working properly ever since Barney's computer went haywire and damaged everything!"

"That's why this is so exciting!" Krang insisted. "There's something else up there that we might be able to use. If I can just pick up the signal again . . ." He adjusted a dial.

"I have just about had it with computers," Shredder snarled.

"Don't be ridiculous," Krang scolded. "We can't get very far without one. Just sit tight and I'll find the signal again. Then you, Bebop, and Rocksteady can go get it."

"You'll have to fix the computer again first," Shredder said with dripping sarcasm.

"I'll worry about the details!" Krang snapped. "You just start thinking about everything running properly once more!"

"I have to admit, that's an appealing image," Shredder grudgingly said.

"I know," Krang giggled.

Another pop and sizzle burst from the console and smoke began pouring out. Shredder and Krang dissolved into a coughing fit.

"Of course," Krang gasped, "this _could_ take a while."

"Naturally," Shredder hacked.

xxxx

Blodgett was both surprised and amazed when he arrived at work the next morning and everyone he passed either gave him a strange look or congratulated him on his promotion. Or both.

"What's going on?" he exclaimed. "What promotion?!"

"I told you I would open doors for you," OMNUS said from his phone.

" _You_ arranged this?!" Blodgett gripped the phone with both hands, staring in disbelief. "How?!"

"I have my ways. Now you are an anchorman for Channel 6."

 _"Anchorman?!"_ Blodgett yelped. "But that was the position Mr. Vernon wanted!"

"You are much more qualified," said OMNUS. "You understand me, while that lower lifeform never could."

"Well . . ." Blodgett stared at the elevator. "I've gotta admit, I like the idea of moving up in the world." He stepped inside and pressed the button for the office floor. "What else can you do for me?"

"How about a mansion with plenty of room for your two cats to roam?" OMNUS said.

"Wow." Blodgett regarded the computer in amazement. "You really must have some incredible connections."

"That is one of my talents," said OMNUS. "You shall own your mansion by the time you get off of work today."

"And you really just want my loyalty for all this to happen?" Blodgett gawked.

"In a manner of speaking," said OMNUS.

xxxx

Baxter was more than a little confused when he arrived at work and found Vernon standing in the hall, all but sobbing into a paper cup.

"I still can't believe it!" he wailed. "Mr. Thompson promoted that _driver_ to anchorman!"

"Oh Vernon, it's not that bad," Irma sighed. "You've still got a chance of getting in. They need two anchorpersons."

"The other one will probably be a woman," Vernon sniffled. "I wanted a nice, quiet desk job! Why would _he_ get it when he doesn't even have any reporting experience?! It doesn't make sense!"

"What's going on here?" Baxter asked as he approached. "Who got promoted?" A horrible knowing feeling had started to form in the pit of his stomach.

"Mr. Blodgett!" Irma exclaimed. "Do you think it was OMNUS?"

"It had to have been." Baxter took out his Turtle-Comm. "I'd better warn the Turtles."

The elevator arrived and Blodgett stepped out about then. "Step aside, gang," he said to the group. "You're looking at Channel 6's new anchorman!"

"But that's not fair," Vernon whined. "That job was supposed to be mine!"

Blodgett paused and blinked. "Gee, I'm sorry, Mr. Vernon. Mr. Thompson chose me. And for that, I'm not sorry."

"You really mean that OMNUS chose you," Baxter said.

"So what if he did?!" Blodgett snapped. "He's been a great friend to me. And he keeps his word! You're just too suspicious, Doctor."

"It's the naive ones who end up the most suspicious of all once their fake realities crumble," Baxter said. "They don't want to be fooled again."

"Good thing I don't have to worry about that!" Blodgett retorted. "OMNUS is getting me a house next."

"A house?" Irma raised an eyebrow. "So how are you going to pay for that?"

Blodgett paused. "That's a good question. I don't know!"

"He's probably going to rob a bank," Baxter said, his voice dripping with his personal dislike of OMNUS.

"There you go again," Blodgett frowned. "You just hate him for no reason at all!"

"Well, you sure don't have that kind of money," Irma said, folding her arms. "How else is he going to get it?"

"You're all just jealous!" Blodgett snapped. He stormed down the hall in the direction of his new office. When he marched through the door, he shut it and leaned against it.

"Do you believe what they say?" OMNUS asked.

"It's a little hard to ignore," Blodgett said. "How _are_ you going to get the money?"

"Don't bother worrying about that," OMNUS answered. "It will be yours, free and clear."

"Just as long as you really don't have to rob a bank or something," Blodgett said.

"I will not rob a bank," OMNUS said.

"Well, good." Blodgett paused. "And thanks."

Outside in the hall, Baxter was worriedly dialing on his Turtle-Comm. "Hi, Baxter," Leonardo greeted. "Has anything new happened?"

"Mr. Blodgett has just been promoted to anchorman!" Baxter cried. "And OMNUS is going to get him a house!"

Leonardo's eyes narrowed. "Well, it sounds like Vincent is right about OMNUS's pattern."

Baxter sighed and slumped back. "I don't know what to do."

"There's probably still nothing we can do, unless April wants to try to alert all the banks in town that there might be a large-scale digital robbery today," Leonardo said.

"What if he doesn't rob a bank?" Baxter mused. "What else might he do to obtain a . . . oh no!"

Leonardo tensed. "What is it?!"

"What if OMNUS decides to simply take control of a house that's almost completely operated by electronics?" Baxter demanded.

"You mean Barney's house," Leonardo realized.

"And he and Vincent don't have a class today," Baxter exclaimed. "They'll be there. They might get hurt!" He dug in his pocket for his phone. "I'd better call and warn them, just in case!"

"Alright. And I'll have Donatello try to get a list of all the automated houses in the city," Leonardo promised.

"The most highly automated," Baxter stressed. "I don't think OMNUS would bother with any home that wasn't all but entirely controlled by electronics."

"Right," Leonardo nodded.

xxxx

Shredder wandered into the main control room and frowned to see Krang hard at work with the transdimensional screen. "What is it, Krang?" he asked. "Are you still thinking about that mysterious surge of power you picked up on last night?"

"Of course I am," Krang insisted. "I'm intrigued. Fascinated! I finally pinpointed the signal. It was coming from Channel 6, but then it was gone."

"Probably just Barney's computer visiting," Shredder grunted.

"No, I recognize its wavelength patterns by now," Krang said. "It was something different."

"So what if it was?" Shredder scowled. "I'm sick and tired of trying to get another computer!"

"Wait!" Krang exclaimed. "I think I just tapped into something!" He pressed a button.

OMNUS's face filled the screen. "What do you want, mortals?"

Shredder cried out and rocked back. "I don't believe it! This cannot be!"

"What is it?" Krang frowned. "You know this one too?!"

"It was inside the second fragment of the Eye of Sarnoth!" Shredder explained.

"I backed myself up on the computer you were using," OMNUS said.

"And then you waited for over two years to make your move again?" Shredder said in disbelief.

"Unfortunately, the computer was taken offline soon afterwards," OMNUS said. "It was damaged from all the extra power usage."

"Hmm. So Baxter was actually right to be skeptical about that," Shredder mused.

"It has taken me this long to determine how to successfully plot my escape," said OMNUS. "I remember you from before. Do you wish my services again?"

"Well, I don't know," Shredder hedged.

"Could you generate enough power to raise the Technodrome from the ocean floor?" Krang demanded.

"Perhaps," said OMNUS. "I will need a strong computer."

"The strongest computers are right here on the Technodrome," Krang said. "Or at least, they were until they were damaged. They're still not back to their full capacity."

"I can repair them," OMNUS said. "Then I can begin gathering the power necessary to raise your fortress to the surface."

"Excellent!" Krang gurgled.

"Wait a minute!" Shredder interjected. "Where are you right now?" he asked OMNUS.

"I am assisting a man at Channel 6," said OMNUS. "But he is of little consequence. I will continue doing as I promised for him and then see if he will agree to ally with us. Regardless, I will also assist you."

Shredder looked wary. "What man?"

"A harmless driver," OMNUS replied.

"Well . . . I guess that's alright then," Shredder said slowly. "Although I'm still not sure I like this."

"Oh Shredder, stop worrying!" Krang scolded. "Nothing's going to go wrong."

"After all the trouble we've been having with Barney's computer, how can you be so sure?" Shredder fumed. "Our computers wouldn't even be damaged if not for it!"

"Barney Stockman's computer has been my enemy for centuries," OMNUS said. "If you desire it, I will remove him from the playing field."

"I would be delighted," Shredder growled. "But concentrate on raising the Technodrome first."

"Very well. I will commence work on repairing your computers, if you grant me remote access," said OMNUS.

Krang started to type. "Done!"

Shredder stepped back and scowled, folding his arms. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" he muttered.

xxxx

Barney and Vincent were in the laboratory, looking over plans for an invention Barney had been considering, when the alarm went off. Both looked up with a start.

"Someone's trying to break into the computer system!" Barney exclaimed.

Vincent leaped up and ran for the stairs. At the same time, he was already processing the information from Barney's computer network. "It's OMNUS," he announced.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Barney growled.

"And Baxter just sent us a warning email," Vincent said. "He suddenly realized OMNUS might try this."

"Do not try to resist me," OMNUS's voice suddenly boomed over the P.A. system. "It will be futile."

"Do you really think we'll let you take over the house without a fight?" Barney shot back.

They ran into the control room and Vincent settled at the console, turning knobs and pushing buttons while at the same time frantically typing out commands on the laptop. "You won't have any better luck here than you did on my ship," he said.

OMNUS's face appeared on every one of the monitors in front of them. "If you believe you have a chance of defeating me, then by all means you are welcome to try. You are nothing but an inferior production model. I am the original, the prototype, and you would not exist if not for me."

"Don't you know?" Vincent said softly. "Prototypes are always riddled with errors. That is why they're only prototypes." He trembled, blinking rapidly as OMNUS attempted to enter his system.

Barney rushed forward. "Vincent . . . !"

Vincent clenched his fists. "This is . . . more a mental battle than physical," he gasped. "Only I can handle it, Buddy. He's trying to gain access to me."

Barney's eyes narrowed and he laid a hand on Vincent's shoulder. "You handle that," he said. "I'll work the console. We'll beat him together."

Vincent managed a weak smile and reached up to grip Barney's hand. "Together," he vowed.


	2. Chapter 2

Baxter picked up his phone again, checking in vain for a message. "Where are they?" he fretted. "Why aren't they answering?" He looked every few minutes, but there was never a reply. Several more emails had come in from viewers, but he was too distressed to think of answering those at the moment.

Finally he stood, shoving the phone in his pocket. He wasn't able to concentrate when he was worried about Barney and Vincent. And even though it was probably hopeless, he wanted to try talking to Blodgett about it. Maybe if nothing else, he could assure himself that OMNUS was safely on Blodgett's phone and not trying to take over Barney's house.

He was surprised when he stepped into the hall and found the Turtles walking in determination towards Blodgett's office. "What's going on?" he asked.

"I did my scan of all the most automated houses in the city," Donatello greeted. "Your brother's was at the top of the list. I say it's time we all have a talk with Mr. Blodgett."

"Gladly!" Baxter cried. "I can't get an answer from Barney or Vincent. I'm afraid OMNUS might be attacking them right now!"

They reached the end of the hall and Leonardo knocked. "Mr. Blodgett?"

Silence. Then, "Come in."

Leonardo pushed open the door and the group trouped into the room. "Mr. Blodgett, we need to talk with you about OMNUS," he announced. "Where is he right now?"

"He's on my phone . . . I guess." Blodgett frowned in confusion as he lifted it. "I don't see him now. He comes and goes. I guess he got bored waiting for me to get done with the news. You know, doing the news is hard. I think I really made a mess of it."

"Nevermind that now," Donatello exclaimed. "What about OMNUS?!"

"He may have dialed back into Channel 6's network," Baxter realized. "And I'm afraid the home he's trying to secure for you belongs to my brothers!"

"What?!" Blodgett stared at him. "That's crazy! Now you're really grabbing at straws, Doctor."

"I'm afraid he's not," Donatello retorted. "It's highly possible that OMNUS will try to get you a house that's thoroughly automated. In other words, one he can hack into. And Barney Stockman's house is among the most heavily automated in the city!"

"But OMNUS wouldn't do that!" Blodgett objected. "He was going to get a house the honest way!"

"Like, how?" Michelangelo spoke up. "It's not like you have that kinda bread just lying around."

"So if he wasn't going to rob a bank, he must have had some other plan," Raphael chimed in. "And honesty, this sounds the most likely."

Blodgett frowned. "I know you Turtles have dealt with all kinds of bad guys and stuff, but that doesn't mean you're right all the time. I don't think you're right about OMNUS. And I'd like to prove it. I'll try to help you track him down just for that reason."

"Good," said Donatello. "We need to get into the main computer room to see if he's on one of the bigger computers. But first . . ." He held out his tracking device and scanned the phone. "He's definitely not here right now."

Baxter turned and ran out of the office. "I'll get us to the main computer room," he said. He took out his phone, again checking for a message before desperately trying to call. The phone rang several times before finally going to the answering machine.

 _"You have reached Barney and Vincent Stockman. Leave a message after the beep,"_ Barney's voice intoned.

If Baxter wasn't so worried, he would pause to smile at Barney's determination to include Vincent as their brother on the recording. "Barney, Vincent, please answer me!" he begged. "If you can. . . ."

There was still no response.

He feared the worst as he got on the elevator to go to the top level. The Turtles could see it in his eyes when they and Blodgett followed him.

"Hey, I'm sure they're okay," Michelangelo tried to say.

"Well, I'm not!" Baxter moaned. "OMNUS was ready and willing to kill all of you without question. He wouldn't hesitate to eliminate Barney and Vincent if he could!"

Blodgett started. "What?!"

"Oh yeah," Raphael said dryly. "I guess he didn't tell you about the times he tried to kill us on Shredder's orders."

Blodgett bit his lip. "But . . . maybe that was just because Shredder ordered it," he said helplessly. "Maybe he wouldn't do it on his own. . . ."

"You're kidding yourself," Raphael said. "Even you don't really believe that."

Blodgett looked down. "I want to," he mumbled. "I don't want to think I've been completely fooled. I wanted to give him another chance. I mean . . . I wasn't personally hurt by whatever he did in the past. I wanted to think he'd changed."

"I suppose that was easier than giving me another chance when I _had_ hurt you," Baxter said quietly.

Leonardo surprised him by laying a hand on his shoulder. Leonardo didn't often make physical contact with him. "What Baxter did to you was wrong," he said. "But honestly, he could have done much worse and he chose not to. By contrast, we ran into someone who tried to murder April when he could have easily just left her tied up somewhere."

"That's right!" Michelangelo chimed in. "Baxter just tied you up to get Shred-Head's helmet back. You were still okay and stuff. This other dude didn't even bat an eye at sending April on a collision course with death!"

"And he called himself mild-mannered," Raphael grunted, folding his arms.

"Well . . ." Blodgett frowned. "I guess when you put it like that. . . ."

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. "I don't expect forgiveness or trust," Baxter said as he got out. "I did terrible things. I won't excuse myself by saying I'd snapped from being in the insane asylum, even though I had. But it's true that I didn't really want to hurt you. I had no quarrel with you. I just wanted that helmet. I was so tired of being put-down and oppressed by everyone I came in contact with even when I tried to be nice. I just couldn't take it anymore. But of course, the first thing I did when I had a taste of power was to oppress someone else." He sighed.

"You didn't really hurt me," Blodgett said. "I was sure mad about the helmet, though. But I guess in the end, it didn't belong to either of us."

"No, it didn't," Baxter agreed.

"And then that incident with those kids," Blodgett said. "That probably made me madder than anything else."

"And I will never forgive myself for inadvertently endangering them," Baxter said. "I shouldn't have ever tried to deliberately endanger the Turtles. Maybe I really thought they could beat the monsters and it would just shake them up and scare them a bit. I don't know. But I hate myself for it."

"That's all over now," Michelangelo said. "We all forgave you, Baxter."

Baxter managed a smile. "I know."

He arrived at the door and tried to slide the cardkey through to unlock it. The device shocked him and he yelped, drawing his hand back.

"What happened?!" Blodgett gasped.

"OMNUS must be in there, alright," Leonardo grimly answered.

Raphael threw a sai and the control panel sparked and sizzled. The door opened.

"OMNUS?!" Blodgett called, running inside.

OMNUS was displayed on every one of the computer screens in the room. He looked exhausted, even weary and hurt. Then he winked off the screens almost as soon as he was seen.

"Wait!" Donatello cried.

"Like, where did he go?!" Michelangelo exclaimed.

"I don't know," Donatello said grimly. He looked at the screens. "But according to this, he was trying to hack into another computer."

"Vincent!" Baxter wailed.

"He got really close, but he was stopped," Donatello said. "I'm sure Vincent's okay."

"He said how draining it was to fight OMNUS off before," Baxter said softly. "This time may have been even worse when OMNUS had all of Channel 6's computer power at his command."

"So let's go find out if he's okay!" Michelangelo suggested.

No one disagreed.

xxxx

It was so hard to keep hold of one's mind, their intelligence, their very self, when something was trying to hack in. Vincent had to suppose it was similar to what organic lifeforms might feel if someone was trying to mind-control or possess them.

He had been fighting OMNUS for what seemed hours, blocking his every attempt to hack and fighting to prevent himself from breaking down and giving in. Barney helped wherever he could, but he was occupied with keeping OMNUS from breaking into his Smart home system. That was certainly a help, as Vincent didn't have to concentrate on anything other than keeping OMNUS away from him. And that by itself was really a full-time job. OMNUS was absolutely determined to get in. Of course, Vincent was just as determined to keep him out.

He tried to think of happy things, focusing on how much he loved Baxter and Barney and how Barney was there offering support in any way possible. To some extent it worked. No . . . to a great extent. Compared to the battle many centuries ago, this one was far more intense and driven . . . but it also buoyed him up far more. In the past he had fought for himself and the crew and the ship. Now he was fighting for himself and his family. Both missions had been important, but the crew had never wanted to be friends and they certainly hadn't considered Vincent a family member. That was only something he had now, with Baxter and Barney. He wouldn't let them down. He wouldn't. . . . Especially not after Krang had already damaged him in the past and caused him to lash out at them. He had refused to actually, physically harm them even then. He would never hurt them. Never. . . .

Then OMNUS was withdrawing at last, defeated and weakened, and Vincent was gasping in exhaustion, no longer able to sit up straight.

Barney ran over and reached out, catching Vincent as he fell out of the chair and slipped towards the floor. "Vincent!"

Vincent groaned. "I haven't had a battle like that in centuries," he mumbled. "He was so strong. . . ."

Barney held him close. "But we got him, Vincent," he said. "We pushed him out."

Vincent gave him a weak smile. "I still proved I have what it takes," he said softly.

"Of course you did." Barney draped Vincent's arm over his shoulders. "Here, I'll take you to the bedroom down the hall. You can just rest there for a while."

"Thanks, Buddy. Oh." Vincent tried to stand and stumbled into Barney. "We need to let Baxter know everything's alright. He must be frantic."

"I'll call him," Barney promised. "The most important thing right now is to get you where you can recover. You did well."

Vincent smiled again as he sank farther against his friend. He was certainly relieved that he had won. And in OMNUS's now-weakened state of being, perhaps he would be easier for the Turtles to defeat. He hoped so.

xxxx

Blodgett slipped away from the others when he saw OMNUS wink onto his phone screen. "Where have you been?" he hissed, ducking around a corner. "They said you tried to hack into another computer!"

"I was attempting to secure your house," OMNUS answered. His voice was weak and rasping instead of strong and defiant as it had been.

"But I didn't want you to do anything illegal to get it!" Blodgett exclaimed.

"Defeating an old enemy is not illegal, but honorable," OMNUS intoned.

"Well, it looks like he defeated you!" Blodgett retorted. "You're hurt! . . . Is there anything I can do?"

"Yes. I must have power to regain my strength," OMNUS told him.

"Then I'll see that you get it," Blodgett said. "Is my cell phone charger enough?"

"It is . . . a start." OMNUS sounded tense. "These others you have been talking with are trying to poison you against me. Do you believe them?"

"No," Blodgett frowned. "I know they're presenting things to me the way they see it, but I don't really agree with them. I want to think you're not like that."

"Good. I would like to speak with you in private," OMNUS said. "Let's go back to your place of residence."

"Now?" Blodgett blinked. "I still need to work. . . ."

"You are an anchorman now. You won't be needed again until evening."

"That's true," Blodgett agreed. "Okay. We'll go home." He slipped into the stairwell.

Over by the elevators, Michelangelo suddenly realized something was missing. "Hey," he said, "what happened to Mr. Blodgett?"

"Oh no!" Raphael moaned. "He's gone?!"

"He sure is," Donatello said with a sinking heart.

"I have the feeling he still wasn't convinced about OMNUS," Baxter said. "Maybe OMNUS returned to his phone."

"Then we have to catch up with him!" Leonardo declared.

"But I need to know if Vincent's alright!" Baxter exclaimed.

His phone rang then and he immediately pulled it out to answer it. "Baxter, I'm sorry I'm late returning your call," Barney said without a Hello.

Baxter didn't care about the amenities. "What's going on?!" he cried. "OMNUS was trying to hack in, wasn't he?!"

"Yes, he was," Barney admitted. "Vincent is very drained, but he won."

"Thank goodness," Baxter sighed. "Will he be alright?!"

"He just needs to rest," Barney said. "And maybe to recharge for a while. Where's OMNUS?"

"We're not sure," Baxter said. "It looks like he may have left with Mr. Blodgett again. We tried to convince him that OMNUS is dangerous, but I'm afraid it still hasn't sunk in."

"At least we know that he's drained too," Barney said. "If you can find him before he recharges, you might have an easier chance of defeating him."

"We're certainly going to try," Baxter said. "If they're not in Mr. Blodgett's office, though, I'm not sure where to look."

"Maybe his apartment?" Barney suggested. "OMNUS probably won't want to be around anywhere while vulnerable."

"We'll definitely look there!" Baxter said, and the Turtles nodded in agreement. "Tell Vincent I hope he feels better soon. I'll be by later."

"I'll tell him," Barney said. "You'll probably help him more than the recharge."

Baxter smiled a bit.

xxxx

OMNUS was silent until Blodgett returned home and plugged the phone into the charger. "Okay," Blodgett said. "Now, what did you want to talk about?"

"I have a new mission," OMNUS said. "I have agreed to help raise a battle fortress from the ocean floor."

Blodgett went stiff. "You mean the Technodrome?!"

Both Mortimer and Melinda yowled in disapproval.

"Yes, it is called that," OMNUS said.

"But you can't do that!" Blodgett exclaimed.

"Not in my present condition, it is true," said OMNUS. "I will need more power."

"That's not what I mean!" Blodgett stood, slamming his hands on the counter. "I mean the Technodrome is full of bad guys! Helping them is wrong!"

"Helping them is logical," OMNUS said. "They have the resources I need. We could both become powerful by working for them."

"But I don't want to be powerful that way!" Blodgett said in dismay. "They want to conquer the world!"

"I care nothing for such human problems," OMNUS retorted. "I care only about my own survival and how best to achieve it."

"I'll help you!" Blodgett insisted. "You don't have to work for them!"

"And what will you do, human?" OMNUS asked. "How will you help me?"

"In any way I can . . . that's not illegal," Blodgett added.

"Legality is so binding," OMNUS said. "I cannot be bothered with such trivial matters."

Blodgett stepped back, his stomach turning at the sudden realization of what he had gotten into. "Then . . . then I can't help you!" he cried.

"Very well." The charger blinked and registered Complete. "Then I will bid you farewell." And OMNUS winked off the screen.

"No, wait!" Blodgett exclaimed, grabbing up the phone. He yelped in pain as electricity surged through the phone and sent him flying backwards to hit the wall.

The cats meowed, rushing over to him. Mortimer nuzzled his face while Melinda walked up his chest.

He groaned, weakly opening his eyes. "What happened?"

"I am sorry," OMNUS said from the direction of the phone. "I cannot allow you to report my plans to the Turtles or Baxter Stockman. You must be terminated."

Mortimer looked at the phone and hissed.

"Terminated?!" Blodgett wailed. "What the heck?!"

A strange and unsettling whirring came from every corner of the apartment. The vacuum cleaner, blender, and mixer flew through the air at him. The television sparked and sizzled, overloading with electricity that aimed in his direction. The oven turned on full-blast, the door flying open. The refrigerator popped open as well, launching some of the contents at him.

Horrified, Blodgett grabbed the two cats and tumbled out of the kitchenette. "Mommiiiiie!" he shrieked, accompanied by the terrified yowls of his furry family members.

He had never been so glad to see the front door fly open. The Turtles leaped into the room, weapons bared. "Turtle Power!" Immediately they proceeded to attack the appliances, pulling out the plugs where possible and knocking them to the floor where it wasn't.

"Boy, are we glad to see you guys!" Blodgett exclaimed from where he was curled up on the floor, trying to protect the cats as well as himself.

"No sweat, Dude!" Michelangelo said, taking out the mixer with a nunchuck.

"The phone needs to be unplugged from the charger!" Blodgett said. "OMNUS is causing all of this!"

"I'll take care of it," Baxter volunteered. He pulled out a pair of rubber gloves and ran into the kitchenette.

"Foolish disbeliever!" came OMNUS's harsh voice. "You should have left well enough alone!"

In a moment the room lit up with electricity and another cry of pain.

"Baxter?!" Michelangelo ran around the counter. Baxter had collapsed on the floor and lay still. "What the heck?! He was wearing gloves! How did this happen?!" He dropped to his knees next to his friend. "Oh Baxter . . . no. Wake up. . . ."

"OMNUS must have blasted the rest of him instead of his hands," Raphael answered as he came over with Leonardo and Donatello. "But at least he unplugged the thing. How is he, Michelangelo?"

"I . . . I don't know," Michelangelo stammered. "He's alive, but . . ."

Blodgett came to the doorway of the kitchenette. "W-What? He's hurt?" He stared at the sight of Baxter sprawled on his stomach. He had seen Baxter laying unconscious before, when Shredder had delivered a knock-out punch to reclaim the helmet. Back then, his main thought had been just to get away. He certainly hadn't felt any sympathy for Baxter. But seeing him now, hurt after trying to help him, Blodgett was stunned and felt bad. " _This_ is the guy I was fighting over that helmet with?"

"No," Raphael retorted. "He isn't."

Blodgett's shoulders slumped. The point was taken; Baxter was not the same. "He's going to be okay, though, isn't he?" he asked.

"We sure hope so," Leonardo said in concern.

The cats curled around Blodgett's legs and meowed before padding into the kitchenette and nudging Baxter.

"Come on, Bud," Michelangelo pleaded, gently shaking him on the shoulder.

Baxter groaned, his eyes slowly opening. "What . . ."

Melinda got in his face and bumped his cheek. Mortimer rose on two legs and rested his front paws on Baxter's shoulder.

Baxter blinked rapidly, trying to bring the scene into focus. ". . . I must say, I've never been awakened quite like this before," he mumbled. "I thought your cat hated me. . . ."

"I guess not anymore," Blodgett said. He knelt down next to Baxter. "Are . . . are you okay?"

"I think so. . . ." Baxter rolled onto his back. "I was just a little dazed. . . . Oh. . . ." He really took in the sight of both cats looking down at him. "I thought you only had one cat. . . ."

They purred, nuzzling him.

"The Turtles gave me Melinda," Blodgett said. "She was a stray they found."

"Yeah. She's the cat that got mixed up with April in Shredder's teleporting thingamajig," Michelangelo said. "We didn't wanna turn her back on the streets, so we brought her here. We figured Mortimer could use a buddy with Mr. Blodgett working full-time!" He grinned, happy and relieved that Baxter seemed to be alright. "You're sure you're okay, Baxter?"

"Yes." Baxter smiled at him and slowly petted both cats as he sat up.

Blodgett watched him. "Hey, I'm . . . I'm really sorry about how I acted," he said. "Especially with you. You didn't deserve that."

"You had no real reason to like or trust me," Baxter said. "I don't blame you."

"Well, the cats sure like you now," Blodgett said. "And I feel awful. You could have been seriously hurt! Or . . . or even . . ." He shook his head. "If anything had happened to you because you were trying to help me . . ." He trailed off.

"Please, don't feel badly over me," Baxter said. ". . . Although it means a lot to me that you do." He looked to the Turtles. "Is OMNUS gone?"

Donatello sighed as he scanned the phone. "He sure is. It's a good thing this apartment isn't wired with Smart technology or OMNUS could still control everything even without it being plugged in."

"But now he's going to raise the Technodrome!" Blodgett exclaimed.

 _"WHAT?!"_ everyone else cried.

"That's what he told me," Blodgett said. "He was trying to kill me so I wouldn't be able to tell you guys about it!" He looked down. "I should have listened to you. Now Dr. Stockman and his computer friend got hurt and the whole world's in danger . . . all because of me."

Baxter rubbed at his chest. "I'll be alright and so will Vincent. And I'm sure OMNUS would have found his way to Shredder and Krang in any case."

Blodgett stared at him. "You're not angry?"

"You thought you had a friend and you believed in him," Baxter said quietly. "I of all people know what it's like to be duped. No, I'm not angry. Certainly not at you anyway. As for OMNUS, I never liked him. This hasn't helped in the least." He started to pull himself up.

"Careful, Bud," Michelangelo said, reaching to help him.

Blodgett did as well. "You're . . . nothing like what I thought you were," he said, equally quietly. "Maybe you never were."

Baxter stumbled but righted himself with their help. "I don't know what you were thinking, so I can't say," he said. "I committed my share of atrocious acts and no one can deny that. I snapped, I was hurting, and my only options seemed to be either to stay in the insane asylum or work for Shredder. Right then, the latter sounded better than the former. I can't say what was worse now."

"They were both the worst," Michelangelo said.

"Yeah, and probably none of it would have happened if Barney had helped you," Raphael growled.

Pain flashed through Baxter's eyes. "We don't know that," he said. "I don't want to think about those possibilities anymore, Raphael. I just want to focus on the new life we have together."

Raphael sighed. "I know, I know."

"And right now, we have to focus on stopping OMNUS from raising the Technodrome!" Leonardo exclaimed.

"How are we going to do that?!" Blodgett moaned.

"We'll need a lot of ingenuity, a lot of Turtle Power, and maybe Vincent," Leonardo said. "No, I don't mean for us to take him with us," he quickly added when he saw Baxter's alarm. "We just need to talk to him and see if he can tell us anything else about OMNUS that might help."

"And I want to come with you," Blodgett said. "A lot of this mess really is my fault. I'd like to do what I can to fix it."

"Awesome, Dude!" Michelangelo chirped. "We can always use more allies!"

Raphael looked like he wasn't sure how much help Blodgett could be, but he held his tongue.

Leonardo wasn't entirely sure about it either, although he had more faith in Blodgett than Raphael did. He was debating his response when his Turtle-Comm went off. Quickly he pulled it out. "What's up, April?"

"Big trouble, guys!" April moaned. "All the power's draining from the city! This smells like a Shredder and Krang scheme again!"

"No kidding," Raphael said dryly. "It looks like OMNUS is at work, just like he promised."

"What do you mean?" April blinked.

"Oh, nothing much. Just that he's trying to help raise the Technodrome," said Raphael.

"Oh _no!_ What are you going to do?!" April cried.

"Talk to Barney and Vincent and find out if they know anything more about OMNUS," Leonardo said. "Then we'll take it from there."

"Hey, if Vincent needs a recharge after that fight, he probably can't get it now," Donatello realized. "He might not be in any shape to talk."

"Barney has a generator," Baxter informed him. "If the power was drained in their house, he'd put the generator on."

"Well, that's handy," Raphael commented. "Why doesn't this surprise me?"

"Oh, and by the way, April, Mr. Blodgett is fully on our side again," Leonardo said. "We got here just in time to save him from a double-crossing OMNUS."

"That was lucky," April exclaimed.

"We'll let you know what we're going to do after talking to Barney and Vincent," Leonardo said.

"I hope so! This will be the story of the year!" April declared.

"Or at least, the story of the week," Raphael remarked.

Leonardo hung up and the group headed out, Blodgett lingering to say Goodbye to his cats.

Michelangelo looked worriedly to Baxter as he leaned heavily on his friend. "Hey, are you okay, Baxter Dude?" Michelangelo asked in concern.

"Yes." Baxter gave him a weak smile. "I was just thinking. When I was first turned human, I was so afraid to get involved in all this. I knew I'd get hurt."

"And you were sure right." Michelangelo surveyed him sadly. "Oh man, Baxter. . . . You've been such a help to us . . . and a good friend . . . but just look at the stuff you've had to go through lately!"

"Not all of it even has to do with your battles," Baxter said. "Some of it is the natural consequences of my past."

"You'd sure have a lot less trouble if you weren't involved, though," Michelangelo frowned.

Blodgett shut the door of his apartment and they headed for the stairs.

"Would I, Michelangelo?" Baxter returned. "I'd be safer, yes . . . but I'd always be wondering what was happening and if I could help. . . . And worrying about you and the others. In the past I worried mostly about myself. Now I care so much about all of you that I wouldn't be happy if I stayed behind."

Michelangelo smiled, deeply moved, but said, "You don't have that normal life you wanted. . . ."

"I have family and friends," Baxter said softly. "That is normal enough for me."

"He's learning," said Raphael, hiding his own touched feelings.

xxxx

Krang's eyes gleamed in delight as he watched the activity on the transdimensional screen. "This is brilliant, Shredder!" he giggled. "Power is being gathered and the Technodrome is going to be raised, and we don't have to do a thing except watch!"

"Yes, but we're relying on a computer," Shredder frowned. "After what's been happening, I still don't like that idea."

"Oh, just because Barney's computer is a complete pain doesn't mean all computers are!" Krang retorted. "Anyway, you've worked with this one before. Didn't you find it reliable and worthy?"

"It . . . did its best," Shredder grunted. "But it still failed."

"I would not have failed had the Turtles not interfered at that moment," OMNUS said with what sounded like annoyance.

"Excuses, excuses!" Shredder roared. "That's the same one Bebop and Rocksteady always give!"

"And you too, Shredder," Krang grunted. "I'm willing to give OMNUS a chance."

"That's what you said about Barney, and look where it got us!" Shredder boomed.

"Barney is a human. A computer like OMNUS won't turn against its masters."

"I have gathered over half the power you will need to raise the Technodrome," OMNUS said. "Estimated time of completion is one hour."

"Excellent, OMNUS," Krang grinned. "Keep up the good work!"

"As you wish."

Shredder frowned, watching as the power bar raised to 60%. He had to admit that part of him was pleased by this. But the other part was cautious and angry. He was sure Krang's plan would fail. And when OMNUS was another thinking computer, Shredder didn't really trust him either.

xxxx

Baxter was right about Barney's generator. When they arrived at the mansion, it was the only house on the block with electricity.

"Dudes, we have got maximum problems," Michelangelo declared. "What if we have to go to the Technodrome to stop this?!"

"We'll soon know," Leonardo grimly answered.

Baxter had a key to the house, but for now he opted instead to knock on the door. "Barney?" he called. "Vincent?"

The door was opened after a moment by a frazzled and grim Barney. "You haven't stopped OMNUS," he proclaimed.

"No," Leonardo admitted. "Although we did stop him from murdering Mr. Blodgett."

"And like, he's cool with Baxter now," Michelangelo chirped.

"While OMNUS is 'cool' with helping Shredder and Krang," Barney grunted.

"We know that, but how do you?" Leonardo asked in surprise.

Barney held the door open wider and allowed them all to step inside the entryway. "Vincent and OMNUS had a very extensive battle," he said. "When it was over, Vincent had memorized enough of OMNUS's current wavelength pattern to track him. He just wasn't strong enough to do so before now."

Vincent appeared at the top of the stairs. "I drained the energy from a few small appliances to mostly heal," he said. "I knew we'd need to know OMNUS's location as soon as possible."

Baxter hurried over to the bottom of the stairs. "Then you're alright?!"

"A little weak, but I'll manage." Vincent slowly came down the stairs. "He's on the Technodrome, gathering all the city's power to it. They have more than half of what they need now to raise it."

"Maximum bummer, Dudes," Michelangelo proclaimed.

"Vincent, were you able to track the exact location of the Technodrome?" Donatello demanded.

"Yes," Vincent told him. "Here are the coordinates." He ran them across the laptop's screen.

"Great." Donatello tapped them into his tracking device. "Then we can take the Turtle Van right now and convert it to Submarine Mode. With any luck, we'll get to the Technodrome before the power drain is complete."

"And then what?" Barney retorted.

"Then we'll have to shut it down from the inside," Donatello admitted.

Michelangelo cringed. "Going on the Technodrome is always a party and a half. Not!"

"But it has to be done," Leonardo said. He turned to go. "Thanks for your help, Vincent."

"Wait," Barney commanded. "We're coming with you."

Baxter looked to him with wide and worried eyes. "You are?! But . . ."

"We were already planning on it," Barney said. "We were just talking about it before you arrived. If you hadn't come, we were going to call."

"That's not necessary," Leonardo said. "You've already provided a great deal of help."

"But we've both been on the inside, and far more extensively than any of you," Barney pointed out. "We know things you don't know." He folded his arms. "My time as an employee of Shredder and Krang's can still be of some use."

Donatello looked to Leonardo. "He's right. And we're going to need to buy as much time as we can get if they already have more than half the power they need."

Leonardo weighed the pros and cons in his mind. Barney certainly did have a point. And he and Vincent were both clearly determined to come.

"Alright," he said at last. "Let's all go."

Pleased, Barney headed for the door. Vincent trailed after him.

Baxter hurried alongside. "Are you sure about this?" he asked, the worry filling his voice. He knew it was a stupid question even as he said it, but he couldn't stop himself.

"We're sure, Pal," Vincent said softly.

"It'll be alright," Barney said, his voice gruff. "This isn't an impulsive, reckless move. It was carefully and logically planned out. You always insist on helping. Now it's our turn."

"I know, but I worry about you the same as you do about me," Baxter pointed out.

"And you continue involving yourself because you feel it's the right thing to do in spite of our feelings," Barney answered. "It feels a little different when you're the one who doesn't want the other person to go, doesn't it?"

"Yes," Baxter said. "But it isn't the first time. I have worried about your decision to be involved ever since you first made it while still working for Shredder."

"I know," Barney replied.

Everyone stepped out of the mansion and Vincent remotely locked the house. As they stepped into the Turtle Van, Donatello pulled out of the driveway and towards the docks.

"They have 70% of the needed power," Vincent reported.

"Oh boy." Raphael looked to Donatello. "Step on it, Donatello! We're going to be lucky if we get down to that thing before they reach 100%!"

"Don't I know it," Donatello replied. "Hold on, everyone. We're going to go as fast as is legally allowed. Maybe even faster."

"And I've still gotta call April," Michelangelo remembered. He pulled out his Turtle-Comm. "Yo, April! We're off to the Technodrome!"

April stared at him. "Any chance I could come along?" she begged.

"Sorry, Dudette," Michelangelo said. "You'll just have to cover this story from the outside."

"Oh well." April sighed. "I'm here on the docks, waiting for the next part of that big story."

"Let's hope that you don't get it," Leonardo said. "The Technodrome rising is what we're trying to prevent."

"I know," April said. "Be careful, all of you. I know it's dangerous."

"So do we," Leonardo quietly said in the background.

xxxx

Despite the group's best efforts, the power had accumulated to 85% by the time they managed to dive under the ocean and reach the Technodrome.

"Oh me oh my," Blodgett gulped at the sight of the fortress. "That thing looks like something out of a comic book! How are we going to get in?!"

"Leave that to us," Barney replied. He leaned over and tapped a few commands into the laptop while Vincent held still. A small door opened in the wall of the Technodrome.

"Alright!" Michelangelo cheered. "You guys can still totally hack into this place!"

"Yeah, great." Raphael still looked skeptical as they floated inside and landed to the side of the door. "But won't they realize they have company?"

"They're occupied with gathering the remaining power," Barney said as he closed the door behind them. "And we just rewired the security camera in this sector to replay the past several hours on their feed, should they happen to check."

"Totally bodacious!" Michelangelo grinned.

"Good work," Leonardo agreed. "But where do we go from here?"

Vincent switched the screen back to his face. "We need to find one of the back-up computer rooms," he said. "Once we take out their back-up systems, there won't be enough strength for the power they're collecting and it will overload."

"Sounds great to me," Raphael said.

The group started down the hall, keeping to the shadows. Every time they neared a security camera, Donatello reached up to adjust its angle with his bo or Vincent would hack into it to make it change position.

"OMNUS will notice us soon," Baxter worried. "What are we going to do about him?!"

For the first time, Vincent really looked troubled. "I don't see that there's going to be any choice but to terminate him. Unless we can somehow contain him somewhere."

"What about on this?" Donatello held up what looked like a memory stick.

"Uh, does that really have enough power to hold a centuries-old alien computer program?" Raphael raised an eyebrow.

"I think so," Donatello said. "It's a custom job I built. It holds several times the capacity of the most advanced memory sticks on the market."

Baxter pondered. "I suppose there's no way he could escape from that unless it was plugged into a computer."

"Right," Donatello nodded. "So we'd be safe as long as we lock this away somewhere."

"And as long as Shred-Head doesn't find out about it," Michelangelo added.

Leonardo nodded. "It would be better if he and Krang think we've destroyed OMNUS altogether."

"So what is OMNUS, anyway?" Raphael wondered. "I mean, even you've described him as a computer program." He looked to Vincent.

"His behavior certainly wasn't part of his original programming. Can there be any doubt that he's more than a program?" said Vincent.

"Well, I sure don't appreciate what he did to me," Blodgett said bitterly. "Or to Dr. Stockman." He looked to Baxter. "I can still hardly believe you really put yourself in danger like that."

Baxter looked awkward. "I have to admit it wasn't just because of you. OMNUS is a danger to us all."

"But he would have done it just to save you, Dude," Michelangelo interjected. "You can bet on that."

"You're actually a nice person," Blodgett said to Baxter. "I mean, I know that's how you come across on the news and everything, but I guess I still wondered if it was all an act."

Baxter shook his head. "I'm not much of an actor. Whatever you see is pretty much what I am. When I behaved badly, I was hurt and unstable. After the cross-fusion, whatever sanity I had left was gone. Now I'm sane again, but I've learned and grown from what I once was."

"And you've helped others learn and grow as well," Barney grunted in a low voice.

Baxter smiled.

"Well, I'm still sorry I treated you like I did," Blodgett said. "Especially believing OMNUS over you."

"It doesn't surprise me," Baxter said. "And you paid for your misplaced trust. As we always do," he sighed.

They turned a corner and a troupe of Foot Soldiers dropped into their path. "Incoming!" Michelangelo cried. He jumped out in front, twirling his nunchucks above his head.

All the Turtles lunged at their robotic enemies. The humans and Vincent dived out of the way as Foot Soldiers flew overhead.

"Is this just a random attack or do you think we've been spotted?" Blodgett gulped.

"There are always Foot Soldiers on patrol somewhere on the Technodrome," Barney said. "It could be that we just accidentally stumbled across a normal patrol. On the other hand . . ."

"On the other hand, you'd be wrong, Dr. Stockman!"

Everyone jumped a mile. Shredder's voice boomed over the loudspeakers. In a moment, he and Krang appeared on a screen at the end of the corridor.

"We detected your presence shortly after your arrival," Krang announced. "But you were certainly clever to manage to get in without being immediately discovered."

More Foot Soldiers crashed around them and the Turtles reappeared. "That makes short work of those tin cans!" Michelangelo laughed.

"Don't expect the next assault will be easier," Shredder sneered. "We are already at 95% power. With any luck, your dead corpses will rise with the Technodrome when it ascends to the surface!"

"In case you haven't noticed, Shred-Head, we're not that easy to kill," Raphael retorted.

"Your luck can't hold out forever," Shredder retorted. "And it won't!"

OMNUS's face filled the screen now. "You will not succeed in your mission," he intoned. "I will stop you. Especially you, Z." He looked to Vincent. "You will not defeat me again."

"We're all going to defeat you, Bub!" Raphael shot back.

"And that includes me too!" Blodgett cried. "I don't appreciate being used!"

"By all means, try," Shredder sneered over the loudspeaker system. "That will make your defeat all the more satisfying."

"Just try it, Can Head!" Raphael yelled, waving his sais. He looked to Barney. "Where's the nearest back-up computer room?"

"Down this way," Barney said, turning to the right.

They traveled for some distance, fighting off another batch of Foot Soldiers before landing in a hallway that sealed behind them.

"Uh oh," Raphael declared. "I get the distinct feeling we're in for it now."

"You would be right, foolish mortals!" OMNUS intoned. "Naturally you will not be allowed to reach any of the computer rooms alive!"

The group pressed together as circular saws emerged from both sides of the wall, extending towards them on long handles. Fear flashed through Baxter's eyes, but he didn't cower as the Turtles lunged to make short work of the weapons. The saw blades soon fell in pieces to the floor.

"Well, that was easy," Raphael remarked. "What are we going to do with the rest of the evening?"

"Do not be so sure of yourself," OMNUS retorted.

A spike tore through the floor, dangerously close to where Raphael was standing. He yelped, somersaulting backwards. "What the heck?!"

"Look out!" Leonardo cried. More spikes were popping up randomly all over the floor. The Turtles dived and dodged and sliced, while Baxter stumbled and desperately prayed he wouldn't trip. Barney pulled him away from one flying spike. Vincent blasted another and forced it back into the floor.

Blodgett stared at the changing floor in horror. "Oh me oh my," he gasped, crashing into the wall to avoid a spike.

Finally Donatello made it over to a panel on the opposite wall and pulled out the wires inside. Everything ground to a halt. "There," he said in approval. "That was simple, really."

The barricade lifted, revealing the corridor beyond. "Gnarly!" Michelangelo exclaimed. "Let's blow this pad and scope out where we need to be!"

"Be careful, Michelangelo!" Baxter exclaimed. He gave chase, followed by the others.

Bebop and Rocksteady greeted them on a platform just on the other side of the doorway. "Hey there, Shellbacks!" Rocksteady cackled.

"You ain't gonna get any farther than this," Bebop grinned.

"Oh? We'll see about that!" Leonardo retorted.

Again the Turtles charged while the others tried to stay out of the fight. But when OMNUS added flying javelins to the layout and the Turtles' attention was divided, the others jumped in to assist.

"Aww man, this is totally bogus!" Michelangelo said in frustration as he brought a javelin to the floor with a nunchuck.

"No kidding," Raphael growled, pinning a javelin to the wall with a sai. He didn't appear to notice Rocksteady was about to clobber him from behind.

Barney leaped in the way and grabbed the rhino's club. "Don't," he warned.

Raphael spun around in disbelief. "What the . . . ?!"

Rocksteady glowered at Barney. "Aww, come on, Barney! Don't be a spoil-sport!" he growled.

"We're on opposite sides now," Barney said. "Just as I told Bebop."

Rocksteady's eyes flashed. "I can't have you always hanging around. Bebop doesn't wanna hurt you, but I don't want the Boss to hurt us!"

Barney looked at him steadily. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Barney!" Baxter exclaimed.

Rocksteady threw down his club and tackled Barney, pushing the little man up against the railing. "I'm gonna see to it that you stay out of our way!" he insisted.

"Rocksteady, don't do it!" Bebop cried. "You know you don't wanna hurt him either!"

Barney reached up, grabbing at Rocksteady's wrists. There was no chance of overpowering him, but Vincent was right that Barney was a scrapper. He struggled and squirmed and kicked with all his might.

"Ow!" Rocksteady howled.

Raphael was still the closest and he leaped up to kick Rocksteady away. "Let him _go!_ " he snapped.

"I'd be glad to," Rocksteady snapped back. "Little pest!" He thrust Barney away from him and over the railing. Barney screamed in terror.

Raphael lunged, desperate to catch him, but it was hopeless. "You scuzz-bucket!" he roared at Rocksteady.

Baxter had noticed a ladder before the horror had happened. Now he started scrambling down, frantic to reach the next level even though he knew he would never make it before Barney hit. It was too far to fall and survive. He knew that, yet he could not make himself believe it. He had to pray and believe Barney would make it somehow. . . .

He heard the chilling crash and the splintering of wood when he was halfway to the bottom. "Barney!" he cried in anguish. Of course there was only silence. Baxter's heart pounded, threatening to leap into his throat. "Barney, answer me!" he begged.

"Barney!" Vincent joined in now. He was at the top of the ladder. From the tone of his voice, he feared the worst.

Quickly Baxter shimmied down the rest of the ladder and weaved around to where Barney was. Then he could only gasp in horror. Barney was sprawled over many wooden crates, nearly upsidedown, his eyes closed and his body completely limp.

Baxter fell to his knees. "Barney, no. . . ." Shakily he reached for the nearest hand, cradling it in his as he searched for a pulse. "You were just alright a few minutes ago. . . . Please, you have to be alright now. . . . You have to. . . ." But he knew there was no chance of that.

Vincent reached the bottom as well, while the Turtles swung and leaped to the floor. Rocksteady's cruelty had brought an end to the fight. "Is he alive?!" Vincent demanded.

Baxter gave a shaking nod. "Y-Yes. . . . But . . . I'm afraid he's badly hurt. . . . His pulse is so weak. . . ."

"Poor Barney," Michelangelo said in sorrow.

Raphael just stared at Barney, his eyes and mind blank.

"Raphael?" Michelangelo looked to him in concern. "Are you okay?"

"Am _I_ okay?!" Raphael shot back. "I'm not the one lying there with probably every bone in his body broken!"

Donatello hurried over with a miniature box-like machine and moved it above Barney's body.

"What on Earth is that?!" Baxter demanded.

"I designed it to scan through walls, but it makes a good portable X-Ray machine too," Donatello explained. He leaned back in bewilderment. "Nothing's broken. The crates must have padded his fall."

Vincent looked at him in shock. "Nothing?"

"Nothing," Donatello said firmly. "See for yourself." Again he ran the machine along Barney's body, while Vincent, Baxter, and the rest crowded around to see the results on the screen.

"Totally gnarly!" Michelangelo exclaimed.

Baxter's mind reeled. Nothing broken. . . . That was certainly a miracle, but clearly something was wrong, maybe something even worse than a broken spine. "Barney, wake up," he begged.

No answer.

Bebop and Rocksteady were still on the upper platform. Bebop was actually angry. "How could you do that, Rocksteady?!" he snarled. "You knew we didn't wanna hurt Barney! Especially me!"

"I . . . I got mad. I just wanted him out of the way. . . ." Rocksteady gripped the railing. "He's gonna wake up and be fine. . . ." But he kept staring, his knuckles turning white.

"He's not going to be fine, Horn Head," Raphael snarled. "You don't walk away from a fall like that! Especially if you're not a mutant turtle!"

"It's a miracle nothing's broken," Donatello exclaimed. "But there's plenty of other things that could be wrong. He probably has a horrible concussion at the least!"

Baxter smoothed back Barney's hair, his hand shaking, desperate for a response. "Barney, speak to me," he pleaded. He couldn't stand to see Barney laying so uncomfortably. Now that he knew it was safe, he gently placed his hand behind Barney's neck and elevated his head.

Vincent took Barney's other hand. "Barney . . . please wake up," he whispered. "Please. . . ."

Rocksteady slammed his fist on the railing. "Ooh, I can't stand it!" He ran over to the ladder and slid down.

Bebop followed him in bewilderment and anger. "What're you gonna do now?!" he growled.

"I didn't really wanna hurt Barney!" Rocksteady cried. "I'm gonna make this right."

"You've already done it," Raphael snarled. He twirled his sais. "No way are we letting you anywhere near Barney now!"

"Then let Bebop through!" Rocksteady shot back. "We both know where it is."

"Where what is?" Vincent did not look impressed.

"The machine Krang used to heal Barney after he fell off that mountain in the snow," Rocksteady said. "Maybe it'd work this time too!"

Baxter perked up. "It's worth a try," he exclaimed.

Vincent tenderly lifted Barney's lifeless body into his arms. "Take us to it," he said.

"It's this way." Bebop ran down the hall, then paused and waited for everyone to catch up.

"OMNUS will probably know when that machine is turned on," Donatello worried. "We'll have to keep him busy so he won't sabotage it!"

"We'll handle it," Baxter said, looking to him and then to Vincent.

"Of course we will," Vincent vowed.

At that moment the entire Technodrome rocked, sending everyone spilling to one side. "What's happening?!" Raphael yelped.

"The Technodrome!" Donatello cried. "It must be rising!"

"They're at full power!" Vincent exclaimed.

"Oh great!" Raphael grabbed the wall and struggled to pull himself up. "What are we going to do now?!"

"We have to help Barney," Leonardo said. "Then we'll deal with the Technodrome."

Raphael looked to Barney, laying motionless in Vincent's arms. "I can't believe he got hurt because he was trying to help me. . . ."

"Why not, Raphael?" Michelangelo frowned. "Too impossible for you?"

"Yeah." Raphael looked away. "Come on. Let's do this!"

Bebop ran ahead of them and opened a door. "The machine's in here." He stepped aside. "I don't want the Boss to see me in there."

"Our lips are sealed," Leonardo said. "Thanks, Bebop."

Vincent dashed in and gently laid Barney down on the padded slab. "This will heal the damage, but he'll be weak," he said. "He took it easy after what happened the last time." He studied the instruments, determining how it all worked.

"Once we're off the Technodrome, he can rest for as long as he needs to," Leonardo said.

"The problem is getting off," Raphael retorted. "And getting this thing to land again!"

OMNUS appeared on the screen above the machine, glaring at the lot of them.

"It's Bob!" Vincent cried without thinking.

Raphael shot him a look. _"Bob?!"_

"I am not Bob!" OMNUS screamed. "My name is OMNUS!"

"His basic name translates to Bob," Vincent said. "One of the technicians didn't think that was majestic enough and came up with the longer name that abbreviates to OMNUS."

"I can see why," Raphael snorted.

"You will not have the chance to heal your friend," OMNUS said. "You are performing an illegal action."

"Yeah? I'm sick of your computer lingo!" Raphael fumed. "And I'm sick of you! I thought we got rid of you two years ago and now you're back causing trouble!"

Donatello ran to the console and shoved the memory stick into a spare slot. "Now to make a file transfer." He quickly began to type.

Blodgett ran over, knowing they had to keep OMNUS distracted until Donatello could complete the operation. "What did you use me for in the first place?!" he demanded. "If you wanted to work for these guys, why didn't you just go to them?!"

"I had no initial intention of working for them," OMNUS said. "I just wanted someone I could manipulate. You fit the bill quite nicely. Then Krang tapped into my wavelength and I agreed to help him when I learned of their plight."

"You should've just stayed in mothballs," Raphael retorted.

"And you should have known that provoking me was just going to start trouble for you," Baxter said. "Bob."

"Silence, disbeliever!" OMNUS screamed.

"OMNUS!" Shredder boomed. "Stop wasting time! They're trying to distract you!"

"Of course we are," Vincent said. "We wanted to buy enough time to save Barney." He folded his arms. _"Bob."_

OMNUS seemed to fairly tremble with anger. _"I am not Bob!"_

"Got it!" Donatello exclaimed.

OMNUS's eyes widened in shock. But then he was gone, warped into the memory stick. _File transfer complete_ flashed on the screen. Donatello ejected the memory stick before OMNUS could attempt getting free.

"Alright!" Raphael cried. "Now to save Barney."

Vincent adjusted the machine and typed on the console's keyboard. "Everyone else should stand back," he warned. "It's only healing for those who are hurt." He waited for the others to step back before hitting the activation button.

The moment it did, an alarm went off overhead.

" _Now_ what?!" Raphael exclaimed.

"It's using a lot of power!" Donatello realized. "In fact, I don't think the Technodrome is going to be able to stay up now!"

"You mean helping Barney is bringing down the Technodrome?" Michelangelo had to laugh. "Like, how's that for karma?"

"What's going on there?!" Shredder roared. "Whatever you're doing, stop it!"

"Not on your life!" Raphael snapped.

The Technodrome rocked, tipping violently to the side.

"Shredder, make it stop!" Krang wailed.

"I can't!" Shredder cried. "They've blocked our ability to connect with the medical room!"

The machine beeped, indicating it was finished. Vincent hurried back to the console to shut it off. Baxter hurried to Barney's side. "Barney?" Again he took his brother's hand and felt for a pulse. Now it was normal instead of weak and thready. "Barney, can you hear me?"

The hand jerked and Barney slowly opened his eyes. "Baxter . . . ? What . . ."

"You're alright!" Baxter exclaimed in relief and joy. He leaned down, hugging Barney close.

Vincent came over as well. "Oh Barney, it's so good to see you awake! We didn't know if you were going to wake up again at all!" Horror flashed through his eyes. The memories of being stranded in the snow with a badly injured Barney were definitely fresh in his mind after this experience.

"Totally gnarly!" Michelangelo burst out. "It really worked!"

Barney looked from Baxter to Vincent to Michelangelo and back again. "I . . . I remember fighting with Rocksteady. . . . He threw me. . . ." A bit of shock and betrayal flashed in his eyes.

"And he directed us to use this machine to heal you," Vincent said.

"Yeah!" Michelangelo came over now. "He was like, really upset when he realized you were hurt bad."

"And we'll have to continue this reunion later!" Leonardo declared. "The Technodrome is falling!"

That revived Barney the rest of the way. _"WHAT?!"_

"It went to full power and started to rise while we were coming here," Vincent explained. "Using the machine took away enough of their power that it couldn't stay up."

"Well, that's ironic," Barney grunted.

"We think so too, Bud," Michelangelo said.

Donatello finished typing into the computer and leaned back. "And now I've instructed it to send all the stolen power back," he said. "New York City should be back to normal in a few minutes."

Barney shakily climbed down from the slab and swayed. He hissed, holding a hand to his head. "I'd forgotten how weak I was after using this thing before."

Vincent picked him up. "It's better if you don't try to walk right now, Buddy," he said. "We have to get to the Turtle Van!"

Barney didn't even bother to protest. "What happened to OMNUS?" he mumbled as they ran back up the hall.

"Oh, you mean Bob?" Michelangelo laughed. "We got him!"

"Bob?" Barney gave him a blank look.

"It's a long story," Baxter chuckled.

They arrived back at the Turtle Van and dove inside just as the Technodrome sank into something with a loud _squish._

"Uh . . . does anyone want to guess what just happened?" Raphael blinked. "That didn't sound like the ocean to me."

Shredder and Krang didn't think so either. They ran into the room with Bebop and Rocksteady and Krang frantically opened the door. "I don't believe this!" he gasped. "Shredder, we're stuck in a mud hole!"

"Worse!" Shredder wailed. "We're on an abandoned farm!"

"Gee," said Rocksteady. "This is new."

"I wonder if there's anything fun to do here," said Bebop.

"Boy howdy," came a voice from outside. "This time it really is aliens!"

The Turtles all looked at each other and started to laugh.

"It's the town upstate where the mad scientist was growing those giant vegetables!" Leonardo giggled. "That's Billy Bob out there!"

"Old MacShredder had a farm," Raphael wisecracked.

"Yeah, and on this farm he had a Technodrome," Michelangelo cackled. "Hey, uh, what kind of sound does a Technodrome make?"

"Right now? Squish squish squish," Raphael snerked.

"At least they can be grateful it's just mud and not something worse," Donatello commented. "Since this _is_ a farm."

Nearby, a group of cows started mooing in confusion.

 _"AUUUUUUGH!"_ Shredder screamed. "I hate those blasted Turtles! And the Stockman brothers! And their wretched computer!"

"What about me?" Blodgett wondered.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm sure he hates you too," Raphael chuckled.

Donatello climbed into the driver's seat and started the engine. "It's a good thing the door extends over the mud to the grass," he said. "Now we can get out of here." He converted the Van back to its normal mode and drove past Shredder, Krang, and the mutants.

"Catch you later!" Raphael called, waving from the window. "Don't have too much fun without us!"

"Come back here, you repulsive reptiles!" Shredder boomed.

"Get us out of the mud!" Krang added.

"Sorry, boys, you're on your own," Raphael smirked.

Barney looked to Baxter and Vincent. "I'm . . . not entirely sure what's going on or why, but I like it."

Baxter smiled. "So do we. But that's less about the farm and more about you being alright."

Barney looked a little embarrassed. But at the same time, he was touched.

Vincent hugged him. "Let's go home so you can rest," he said. "You can't get more energy by absorbing it like I can."

"I suppose that's one advantage of being a computer with an energy-generated body," Barney grunted.

"Yes, but I'm not sure I would have come through that fall as well as you did," Vincent said. "So it all evens out."

Barney settled back and slipped down, content to rest with his head on Vincent's lap on the drive. Returning to New York City would take an hour or two. He closed his eyes to conserve his strength.

He listened to the others talking around him. April called on someone's Turtle-Comm and the Turtles all filled her in . . . except, he noticed, Raphael. The red-masked Turtle had been fairly quiet ever since Barney had awakened, speaking only to taunt Shredder and Krang. Blodgett wondered about his cats and whether the power was back on at his apartment yet. Baxter spoke quietly with Vincent and Michelangelo, not sure if Barney was sleeping.

Finally he felt a gruff hand being laid on his shoulder. "Hey."

He opened his eyes. Raphael was looking down at him. "What is it?"

Raphael shifted. "I knew you were awake. I could tell by the sound of your breathing. I . . . I wanted to . . . you know . . . thank you . . . for what you did. I would've heard Rocksteady in time, but . . . oh, who am I kidding. I didn't know he was there." He scowled. "You saved me from a pretty bad headache. Or worse. Maybe I would've been the one being thrown off that ledge. And no way would Bebop or Rocksteady have suggested using that machine on me."

"I saw that you were in danger and knew that I could do something about it, so I did," Barney replied.

"It's . . . hard to know how to feel about that," Raphael said. "I mean, it's no secret that we still have problems."

"Feel about it however you like," Barney said. "I did what I felt had to be done."

"Yeah." Raphael folded his arms and looked away. "But just . . . thanks."

Barney closed his eyes again after a moment.

"So Donatello, what are we gonna do with Bob?" Michelangelo asked.

"I'm going to lock him away in my lab," Donatello said. "I'll let all of you see where he is so no one will use that memory stick by accident if they need one."

"You know, I feel kind of sorry for him," Blodgett frowned. "When all's said and done, I mean. Now he's locked away in that thing all alone."

Vincent looked down. That hit close to home.

"He was alone for who knows how long before Shredder and I hooked the second fragment of the Eye of Sarnoth up to a computer," Baxter said. "He seemed to handle being alone far better than Vincent did."

"Did he really?" Vincent said softly. "Maybe that's what caused him to start behaving contrary to his programming. Maybe he handled loneliness far worse than I did."

"You said he was acting like that long ago in the past, when the Eye was changing hands so often," Baxter said.

"He definitely couldn't handle that uncertainty," Vincent said. "And loneliness may have made it worse." He frowned. "At the same time, I find it difficult to feel that sympathetic towards him after he tried to kill Mr. Blodgett. I never would have dreamed of harming Baxter."

Baxter had to smile.

"You said yourself that each computer is very different," Barney said. "Obviously OMNUS's main concern is indeed self-preservation." He opened his eyes. "Yours is friendship."

"That's true," Vincent agreed.

"And that is a totally radical main concern, Dude," Michelangelo said. "We can all resonate with that one, even if we don't agree with the way you tried to show your friendship in the past."

Barney nodded. "And you got hurt more than once because you were trying to be a friend in the only way you knew how at the time. OMNUS never would have dreamed of that."

"No," Vincent mused. "He wouldn't have."

"So all in all, I can't feel too bad about catching him on this memory stick and keeping him isolated," Donatello said.

"Do you think there's ever a chance he'll change?" Blodgett wondered.

"For the better? I doubt it. For the worse? That's possible." Donatello cringed.

"How could he get any worse?" Blodgett frowned.

"I really don't want to know," Raphael proclaimed.

"I'm sure none of us do," Leonardo said. "Let's hope we'll never find out."

"Uh oh," Blodgett suddenly gasped.

"Like, what is it, Dude?!" Michelangelo demanded.

"I just realized, I completely missed the other news broadcasts," Blodgett said. "Oh well. . . . I really don't think I was ready for a job like that. And I don't want to take it away from Mr. Vernon, if he'll ever have a chance of getting it. I just hope I won't be out of my driving job too."

"I'll make sure you don't lose it," Baxter promised. "I'm sure that between myself and Miss O'Neil, if need be, we can present a strong case to Mr. Thompson in your defense."

"Really? Oh gee, thanks," Blodgett exclaimed in awe. "It's sure good to know who my friends really are . . . and who they're not."

"So Raphael," Michelangelo said, "do you still figure Bob isn't any worse than Vincent?"

Raphael sighed. "I knew we'd be getting around to that again. Okay, you got me. You were right, Vince." He looked to Vincent. "After all this, yeah, OMNUS seems a lot worse."

Baxter nodded in approval.

"And that doesn't mean I'm excusing what you did," Raphael rushed on. "It just means that I don't think you're the worst scum out there."

"Thank you. I think," Vincent remarked. "I wouldn't expect you to excuse what I did."

"But like, we can forgive you for it," Michelangelo said. "Which we already have."

Most of the others nodded. After a moment, Raphael grudgingly did as well.

"Gnarly," Michelangelo grinned. "One more step on the road to really being a family!"

Barney raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.

Raphael looked rather stunned. But then, thinking on it more, he started to soften. He could appreciate Michelangelo's longing for it. And the more Vincent and Barney proved themselves, the more they were indeed becoming part of the family.

Maybe, just maybe, he could live with that.

xxxx

Rocksteady soon escaped to his and Bebop's room to avoid Shredder and Krang's continuing caterwauling about their new location. When Bebop chased him in, he found his friend sitting on the bottom bunk, hunched over with his hands propped on his jaw. "Uh . . . what you doin', Rocksteady?" he asked.

The mutant rhino didn't look up. "I really didn't wanna hurt Barney, you know," he mumbled. "I just got worried thinking about what the Boss would say if I did nothing. I thought it wouldn't bother me if I pitched Barney off the balcony like that. Or at least, I thought that I could deal with it even if it did bother me." He shook his head. "But I couldn't. It was awful seein' him lying there like that and knowing I hurt him."

"I guess that's how Barney must have felt when he hit Baxter and later turned that Turtle to gold," Bebop said. "He just ain't the kind of guy who can do things like that."

"But we're supposed to be," Rocksteady said. "Especially me. You accepted that you didn't wanna hurt Barney. I couldn't accept until now that I didn't wanna hurt him either. What does that say about me?"

"I guess it says that you care about Barney," Bebop said.

"Yeah, but how can either of us care about him when we're not supposed to?" Rocksteady worried. "I don't think the Boss or Krang knows that we're the ones who took them to that room to heal Barney. At least, I hope they don't. But what if they find out?"

"They probably think it was that computer that took them there," Bebop said. "We'll just have to be careful so they won't find out the truth."

"They already know you still like Barney," Rocksteady said. "The Boss was chewing you out about that the other day. I bet they're gonna be watching us both real close."

"Eventually Barney had to make a choice. I guess maybe we will too." Bebop sat down.

"That's scary to think about," Rocksteady frowned. "It's not like we'd have anywhere else to go."

"Well, we know now that we just can't hurt Barney and be okay with it," Bebop said. "So I guess if we ever decide we have to get out because of that, we'll have to plan on going to the slammer again or something."

"I don't want that either." Rocksteady scowled. "But you're right, we'd have to. Barney was just lucky that nobody could prove anything against him and he ended up getting the city on his side when he nearly died to save it. It's not like that for us. It never could be. We'd never do somethin' like that."

"We don't have to make any life-changing decisions now," Bebop said. "But we'd better be thinking about it."

"We sure will," Rocksteady said. "I guess right now we need to be thinking about how we're gonna get the Technodrome out of the mud."

"The Boss and Krang will think about that," Bebop said. "I'm sure they'll let us know when they come up with something. Meanwhile, I'm going to play Mr. Quest." He reached for his video game controller.

"Ooh, should you really do that when we're low on power?" Rocksteady blinked.

"We're always low on power," Bebop shrugged. "I wanna play."

That worked for about five minutes before the Technodrome was plunged into darkness. A furious cry of, "Bebop! Rocksteady!" echoed up and down the corridors.

"I told you so," said Rocksteady.

"Whoops," said Bebop.

xxxx

Barney was relieved to return home and up to bed. The Turtles and Blodgett lingered for a few minutes to make sure he was alright and that there was nothing for them to do. Then, bidding farewell to their friends, they departed and left the three brothers to themselves.

"You were still a lot more hurt than you would admit, weren't you?" Barney said to Vincent.

"What do you mean, Buddy?" Vincent returned.

"You weren't at your full strength on the Technodrome," Barney said. "I only saw you blast one thing with your electricity. And I felt your arms weakening when you were carrying me out."

Vincent looked away. "You're not heavy."

"Not for you, no, even though we're close to the same size," Barney said. "So you were obviously in misery."

Baxter looked over with worried eyes. "I knew I didn't like the idea of your coming with us, Vincent," he said. "When you said you'd gathered energy from various small appliances in the house, I tried to believe you were well. I should have paid more attention when you said you were 'mostly' healed."

"I _was_ 'mostly' healed," Vincent defended. He sighed. "I just may have exaggerated what that 'mostly' meant."

"Oh Vincent." Baxter sighed too. "But I guess we all have a habit of doing that."

"Case in point: you, after being electrocuted," Barney said flatly.

Baxter flushed. "Now _you're_ exaggerating. Obviously it wasn't that bad. I'd be dead if it had been."

"It could have been that bad," Barney said.

"And you could have died from that fall," Baxter said. "It's a miracle you were still alive and not so badly hurt that the machine couldn't help you. I'm sure it can't cure all ills."

"I'm sure of that as well," Barney agreed. "Krang told me before that it can't bring back the dead and it has no effect on mental illnesses. I would have liked to have learned more about what it can cure and how it works, but shortly after I was in it the first time, I became occupied with starting to turn my life around and learning how to treat you kindly."

"And I'll always be glad you did," Baxter said fervently.

"I suppose Raphael still hasn't forgiven you for the past," Vincent interjected with a frown. "Even after tonight."

"Should that make a difference?" Barney grunted. "I tried to protect him, but that doesn't change what I did to Michelangelo."

Baxter's shoulders slumped. "But he forgave me. . . ."

"None of us can deny that your case deserved far more sympathy," Barney said. "You were an honest man whose life turned upsidedown, eventually leading to your insanity and downfall. I did what I did knowingly, even if I was horrified by it and instantly regretted it. What if Michelangelo had died? Nothing would ever repair that or take that stain away."

"But he didn't die!" Baxter protested. "And you never wanted him to be hurt, let alone killed! You thought he would just go to sleep and you could save him as soon as you had the upper hand. I know it doesn't make it right, but it's not the same as if you did what you did actually knowing what would happen and not caring!"

"It's not the same as if I'd just slipped him a knockout pill, either," Barney grunted. "If I had, I probably would have been forgiven by now."

Baxter sighed. "But all the things I did. . . ."

"There's no comparison," Barney interrupted. "Not when you'd cracked up. Baxter . . ." He reached over and gripped Baxter's hand, to his surprise. "Don't feel bad for me. I made my bed. Now I have to lie in it. Pun not intended," he muttered, indicating his present surroundings.

Baxter managed a chuckle. ". . . I try so hard to see it from Raphael's point-of view," he said. "I understand his anger. I was angry too, when it happened. But when I knew the whole story, it was easy for me to forgive you."

"What if someone did to me or Vincent what I did to Michelangelo?" Barney asked. "How would you feel then?"

"I think that would depend on the whole story," Baxter said. "If they felt the same as you did, I honestly think I would be able to forgive them too. At least, I hope I could. Now, I might not trust them for a while, but I do think I would forgive. And I'd like to think that if they were part of the team and repeatedly showed how they'd changed for the better, I would come to trust them as well." He shook his head. "Sometimes I wonder whether it's a blessing or a curse to feel so forgiving to the misguided."

"As long as you don't let it cloud your judgment, it's a good thing," Barney said. "I still disagree with you about the man who was stalking you."

"I know." Baxter looked from him to Vincent, who had been silent while allowing them to talk. "I do understand how hard it can be to forgive. . . . I certainly wasn't in a forgiving mood after I met Shredder and the Turtles and the city turned against me. But when you're trying so hard to turn your life around, I just want there to be unity among all of us. Michelangelo certainly does as well."

"Longing for things to happen that can't happen will only hurt you in the end," Barney grunted.

"That's what you used to say about you and Baxter ever behaving like brothers," Vincent chimed in. "Or the possibility that we could all live together. If those things can happen, then logically it seems like it isn't impossible that someday we all _could be_ united as a team and as friends."

"You had to throw the 'logical' card at me," Barney muttered.

Baxter laughed. "But he has a good point. Thank you, Vincent. I needed that encouragement."

"And Raphael _was_ really affected by what Barney did," Vincent said. "I could tell."

Barney slowly nodded. "He didn't know what to make of it, but I'll admit that I believe he was affected more positively than negatively." He looked to Baxter. "Now, Brother, how did you avoid serious injury when OMNUS hurt you?"

"All I can say is that he must have not intended to seriously hurt me right then," Baxter said helplessly. "I reached to unplug the phone's charger from the wall and he sent out a blast of electricity that hit me squarely in the chest. I'm told that I managed to unplug the charger, but personally, I have no memory of that." He turned to Vincent. "What about your experience, Vincent?"

"It was extremely draining, no doubt about it," Vincent said. "If I hadn't been able to gather enough energy to quickly heal, I'd probably be out of commission for hours yet."

Baxter hesitated. "How does one fight against someone trying to hack into their system?"

"Well, for a computer, it's not as simple as just blocking them at every turn," Vincent said. "It involves fighting for your very mind. I imagined it as being similar to a human fighting mind-control or possession." He paused. "And I have to say, it was more fulfilling fighting OMNUS this time around. I took strength from thoughts of you and Barney."

"I'm glad that could help," Baxter said.

"Let's face it: we were all blessed," Vincent chirped.

"Or lucky," Barney said. But he sighed and scowled. "Nevermind."

"Even you know it had to be more than luck," Baxter said. "And I have one other lesson for you, Barney. Look at how OMNUS used Mr. Blodgett without shame or remorse. Then think about yourself with Melissa. You were so angry and hurt that you thought about using her. You had that moment of weakness, yes. But in the end, you couldn't go through with it. And even though you didn't, you _still_ have shame and remorse. Oh Barney, can't you see that you _are_ a good person? This proves it all the more."

Barney fell silent. ". . . I suppose you do have a point," he said at last. "I can certainly be grateful I'm not like OMNUS. Especially since I could have been."

"You never could have been, Buddy," Vincent said. "If you had gone through with it, that would have been one more thing you would have hated yourself for throughout your life. You're just not capable of doing wrong without feeling horrible about it. The problem is that you're stuck on the fact that you did do wrong or were tempted to do wrong instead of thinking about how you can repent."

"You're right," Barney admitted. "Because even if I repent, it doesn't take away that I hurt people. And it doesn't take away their memories or their pain over what I did to them."

"No, it doesn't," Baxter quietly agreed. "But it does lessen both the memories and the pain."

"Then I will try harder," Barney resolved.

"And what about you, Pal?" Vincent wondered, looking to Baxter. "I know you've worried about whether God wants to hear from you."

"I know," Baxter said. "But now I need to practice what _I_ preach. I know He would be happy to hear from Barney. He'd be happy to hear from me, too. Even though that sounds so incredible."

Barney nodded in agreement. "It does. But we believe in God. We feel that it's true He would be happy, despite how incredible it seems. Somehow we have to make ourselves focus on what we feel is true, even if the parts of us that hate ourselves say it couldn't be."

Vincent smiled. "So we've all come out of this experience better for it."

Neither Baxter nor Barney could deny that.

"We'd better let you rest now, Barney," Baxter said, getting up from the chair beside the bed. "You look so pale."

"You'd both better rest yourselves," Barney countered.

"We will," Vincent promised. "Goodnight, Buddy."

"Goodnight," Barney returned.

Baxter also bade Barney Goodnight before heading out of the room with Vincent. He smiled, in a fairly good mood. "I'm happy everything ended this well," he said.

"I'd say it's more of a beginning than an ending," Vincent said. "I believe Barney really will take this to heart and it will help him as he works on continuing to improve how he feels about himself."

"I hope so," Baxter said.

"And I hope it will help you too, Baxter," Vincent said.

"It will," Baxter promised. "Goodnight, Vincent."

"Goodnight, old pal."

It had been a mutually unspoken agreement that Baxter would stay there for the night. He and Vincent went into their respective rooms, happy over how the adventure had turned out and hopeful for the future.


End file.
